Trapped in Their World
by BloodyHigurashi
Summary: This is a PitxOC story. You could say this is a rewrite of a story I made a very long time ago back on Quizilla. But sadly, it is no longer around.
1. Into a New World We Go!

Chapter 1

Kusa wandered through town aimlessly, hoping to find something to do. Things where she lived were always plain and dull. Fixing her bandanna, Kusa sighed and sat down inside a cafe. She stared out the window, a look of dismay on her face.

"There's nothing to do, and I'm extremely bored." She muttered, "Why can't something come and make my day better?" She leaned back on the chair and continued to look out the window. Today, the sky was much duller than usual, which had made her curious-although her curiosity had vanished within her boredom.

'_It's a bit strange that the sky is different today._' Kusa thought to herself, standing up. '_It looks like a void is forming in the center of it..._' She quickly dashed out of the cafe and rushed through the streets of town, hoping that she could get to the bottom of THIS "mystery".

She stopped running when she made it to the park. There was an eerie silence within the area, making her feel uneasy. There were no people in the park like there usually was, just adding on to the uneasiness. Kusa glanced around and took a step forward. Dark energy shot out of the ground and into her direction. She covered her face with her arms and stepped back, tripping in the process. She fell on her rear and stared at the dark energy now emitting from the ground.

"W, what is this?" Kusa asked out loud, crawling to the dark energy, "It made a hole..." She peered down the hole that had appeared from all the dark energy. She looked around before standing up. "Is anyone even seeing this?" Swallowing the lump in her throat, Kusa looked down at the hole once again. She was tempted to go down and see where it went, but a part of her was telling her to get away from it as fast as she could.

But before she could do anything, the black portal began to emit electricity as it began to have it's own graviational pull. Kusa felt herself being slowly pulled in, much to her dislike. She tried to get away from it, but the pull was too strong. Before she knew it, Kusa was pulled into the dark hole, and she couldn't even struggle to get out of it. Once it pulled her in completely, the hole closed, and everything returned back to normal in the park.

Cheering was heard from all over the arena as the fighters took stage. Two maidens watched from above as two heroes entered the stage as trohpies. They then took form as normal humans, and got into fighting positions. The two girls watched with bright expressions as the two began to fight.

"Our tournament is going to be great." The burnette told the blonde, "Don't you agree, Peach?" Peach nodded in agreement with her friend, keeping her eyes on the man in red down below.

"I couldn't agree more." Peach responded, "And Mario's doing great out there." She watched in awe as Mario fought with the little pink creature down below. Zelda giggled, and gave Peach a small smile.

"Of course you'd say that." Zelda nudged her friend slightly, "You like him after all." Peach blushed slightly and ignored her remark.

"What about you?" Peach quickly retorted, "Why didn't you invite Link?" It was then Zelda's turn to blush, as she waved to peach with her hand.

"H, he was busy!" Zelda quickly replied, "O, oh look!" Someone one!" Zelda pointed to the stadium nervously. Peach looked down and saw that Mario was victorious.

"Great job, Mario!" She called down to him, "Congratulations!" Mario smiled at her and gave her a thumbs up. The creature he had been fighting was turned back into a trophy. Zelda opened her mouth to speak when the stadium was violently shook by an unknown force.

"What's going on?" Zelda shouted, as the shaking suddenly stopped. "How did that happen?" She looked down below and saw a dark cloud forming over the stadium. Peach gasped and looked down at Mario.

"Mario!" She shouted, "Let Kirby out of his trophy again!" Mario quickly did what she had requested, and Kirby looked around in confusion. Mario pointed to the clouds forming, and Kirby took a step back in fear.

A ship began to fly over the stadium, leaving the crowd in a fearful and devastated state. It opened the bottom hatches and a purple like powder filled the stadium around them. Monsters began to form from the powder, and Mario took a battle stance, ready to fight them off.

"Peach!" Zelda exclaimed, "We must help them!" Peach nodded and they both jumped down to center stage beside the two other fighters.

They fiercely fought off the enemies around them, but with no luck. They kept reforming, and new enemies were taking place of the old ones. The four fighters were beginning to get worn out from all the fighting, and their attacks began to get weaker and weaker, doing little to no damage to the enemies around them. An item fell from the sky and Zelda quickly grabbed it.

"Mario!" She shouted, throwing it to him, "Use this to recover your energy!" The princess had thrown him a heart container, something that could be found in dungeons from her land. Mario took it and it flashed out of sight, leaving Mario feeling fit and ready to fight.

Mario managed to clear all the enemies on his own, before something flew down from the ship. The thing was what appeared to be some sort of creature. He hovered in mid-air and a cloak covered his body, besides his big yellow eyes. He dropped something big, black, and heavy onto the stadium, and two robots went on either side of it. The fighters watched in horror as they pulled the object apart, revealing a bomb inside of it.

Mario raced after the bomb, only to be shot by a canon and was knocked out of the stage. Peach screamed his name, as Zelda watched in shock. Kirby looked slightly confused and worried about what was going on, and he turned around to see the two princesses locked in cages, being held by a huge plant type monster.

"Kirby!" Zelda shouted, "Try and break the cage-" she was cut off by the plant dragging her cage across the ground. She covered her face for protection from the sparks, and shivered at the screeching noise the metal made on the cement.

"Pyo*!" Kirby shouted, with a slight nod, kicking and punching at her cage. He tried to keep the damages even by punching at Peachs' cage as well. When they all realized that the punching would do no damage to the plant, Kirby went head on after the giant plants head.

He managed to knock it out, freeing Zelda and Peach in the process. Zelda landed beside Kirby, as Peach struggled to get out of her cage.

"Hurry Peach!" Zelda was about to run over, "We don't have much time left!" As she took a step forward, ready to dash over and help her friend, a fat man appeared in front of her.

"Aha! Not so fast!" He laughed, "The Princess his mine!" He pulled out a weird device and aimed it straight at Peach. It shot an arrow through her chest, and she reverted back to a Trophy.

"You bastard!" Zelda shouted, "Give me my friend back!" She was about to do Din's Fire at him, but Kirby quickly summoned his Warp Star, as he saw how much time was left on the bomb. Wario disappeared just as they flew off, much to Zeldas dismay. They both watched as the Stadium was covered in darkness, and soon absorbed into nothingness.

'_What in the world was all that..?_' Zelda thought, '_That man...Those creatures...That bomb..._' She bit her lip, deep in thought. Shaking her head, the princess sighed and looked away from the stadium. Taking one last glance at it, however, she thought to herself, '_Peach...Mario...Wherever you two are...I hope you're safe...'_


	2. The Meeting of New Heroes!

Chapter 2

Mario awoke on a rocky surface, surrounded by clouds. His head throbbed, and his chest ached from where he was hit.

"Oh my..." He said, holding his head as he sat up, "Where'a am I?" A small groan escaped him as he managed to stand up. "Where'a is'a Peach?" A wave of panic washed over him as he began to frantically look around. Where was his beloved Princess? Was she harmed, or safe? The questions raced through his head as he quickly began running.

The plumber managed to trip over something as he ran. Mario face planted into the ground and twitched. Sitting up, he rubbed his face and muttered, "Mamma mia!". Looking back at what he tripped over, he saw a girl. His eyes widened as he shot up and ran back over to her.

"Are you'a alright?" He shook her gently, "Wake'a up'a!" The girl opened her eyes and looked up at Mario.

"Who are you?" She asked, quickly moving away from him, "Where am I?" She put her hands on her head tightly, and thought, _'Nice going Kusa! You got yourself in a huge mess just by going near that stupid hole!_' She looked over at Mario, just to check if she wasn't dreaming.

"Is'a everything alright'a?" He asked her, obviously confused. "Could I'a ask your name'a?"

"My name is Kusa.." Kusa introduced herself politely, "It's nice to meet you...Uhh..."

"It'sa me! Mario!" Mario exclaimed with a small chuckle, "Nice to'a meet ya!"

"It's nice to meet you too, Mario." Kusa replied, feeling awkward. It was hard not to feel that way, considering the fact she was completely lost and had no clue where she was. That's always a normal feeling, right?

"What are you'a doing here?" Mario asked Kusa, feeling the awkward vibe from her, "Do you'a happen to know'a where we are?" Kusa shook her head and Mario sighed. "Oh...Great."

Meanwhile, a brown haired angel was fighting his way through countless enemies. He had a look of hatred in his eyes, as he slashed at the remaining few in his way.

"How dare you disturb Skyworld!" He snapped, "I will make you pay!" More enemies surrounded him, as he shot arrows through each of them, "I will rid the land of you scum!"

He had finished the area of monsters, and none of them were re spawning like he had thought. The angel shrugged and took a step forward, but quickly fell back. He looked up and saw a giant monster looming over him. Dodging the blow that it had swung at him, the angel shot arrows into it's back. The monster fell forward, and he took the opportunity to swing at the monster with his bows detachable blades.

"Good riddance." He muttered when the monster faded into purple dust. "We don't need monsters like you disturbing the Great Paletena*." He flapped his wings once and kept walking, still feeling enraged over the fact this was happening to his land.

But that made him stop and wonder. Why did his goddess only send him and not the rest of her angels? Did she know of the fate that was to befall Skyworld? The angel boy suddenly felt giddy, as he grinned. She had only chose him, because he was the best of the best! He fist pumped to himself, and chuckled.

"It's about time she realized that!" He thought out loud, "I am the best out of them!" He laughed before shutting himself up abruptly. He could have sworn he heard voices.

'_They're close by._' The angel thought, '_They're not quiet, but yet their not loud..._' He continued walking until he saw a girl with pink hair, and a man with a red hat. His eyes widened at the sight of the man with the red hat, as his mind filled with flash backs from the stadium. He had been watching from Paletena's lair, and was cheering him on.

"Hey! You two!" He shouted, "What business do you have here?"

"Oh, look'a!" Mario cheerfully pointed to the angel while looking at Kusa, "We have'a company!"

"O, oh.." Kusa chuckled nervously, "Greeaaat! Why don't you go greet them, Mario!" She patted him on the back, forcing him to go forward. He was familiar to the land and she wasn't. Why should she go first?

"Hi'a!" Mario held out his hand to the angel, "My name'sa Mario!" He gave the boy a grin. "Who are'a you?" The angel studied the plumber for a moment before smiling.

"My name is Pit." He replied, "It's nice to meet you, Mario." He shook hands with the plumber before looking over at Kusa. "Now, who are you?"

"U, uuhh..." Kusa laughed nervously, "My name's Kusa! It's nice to meet you, Pit!" Pit raised an eyebrow at her, confused on why she was laughing.

"Don'ta mind her." Mario whispered to Pit, "She'sa bit of'a strange one...She laughs a lot for no reason." Pit gave Mario a "Are you serious?" look as Mario nodded. "I'ma serious."

"I don't see what's so funny." Pit bluntly stated as Kusa stopped laughing, "Mind filling me in on the joke?"

"Don't mind me!" Kusa waved her hands in front of her, "I'm just confused at the moment! I don't even know where I am! I just..appeared here!"

"Same'a with me'a!" Mario added, "Mind telling us where we're'a at, Pit?"

"You're in Skyworld. My homeland." Pit replied, crossing his arms. "Have you noticed it's been getting attacked by monsters?"

"Monsters?" Mario was suddenly intrigued by what Pit had just said, "What do you mean?"

Kusa watched the two boys talk, as she sat in the background. It was weird seeing them talk about "monsters" as if it were a daily thing. She studied the two of them, as they talked. What kind of monsters were around here? What would they do about them? What are they here for? Questions zoomed through Kusa's thoughts like a race car. It was giving her a huge headache, which she didn't need at the moment.

'_Are they thinking of fighting monsters?_' Kusa thought, '_What if they try to get me to also? I don't have a weapon, and I don't know how to fight!_'

"Looks like we'll have to get to the bottom of things." Pit crossed his arms, "For the sake of everything, and everyone on this planet. We will destroy these monsters of darkness...For good." Mario nodded and cheered.

"Yes, we'a will!" He cheerfully agreed, "We'll knock them'a into next'a Tuesday'a!" Pit chuckled at that comment.

"Nice one." He grinned, "I like that." Mario gave him a thumbs up and looked at Kusa.

"Kusa, are you'a going to go with'a us? Or are you'a going to'a stay here?"

"I'll go!" Kusa quickly responded, "I'm not staying here by myself!"

"Then it's settled." Pit smiled, "We'll all work as a team." He put his hand out in front of him, "Agreed?"

"Of course'a!" Mario put his hand on top of Pits, "We'll be a team'a! A great one!" Pit looked at Kusa, and motioned for her to come over. Kusa stood up and walked over, and looked down at the two hands in front of her.

"Yes..." She smiled slightly, "We'll work as a team." She put her hand on top of Marios. They all threw their hands up and cheered. There was a shadow of uneasyness in the back of Kusa's mind as they did so. She didn't know what she was getting herself into, and she prayed that it wasn't life threatening.

But they were going to fight monsters. That's what scared her the most. She didn't want to die.


	3. Confusions, and an Enemies Apperance

Chapter 3

Zelda and Kirby had been flying through the sky for quite awhile. To Zelda, it had felt like days. Her mind was filled with different things, and she was zoning out more than she should have been. Kirby nudged her gently, causing her to flinch from the sudden movement.

"Where are we?" Zelda asked out loud to Kirby, "Do you have any idea?"

"Pyo..." Kirby responded sadly, not sure of where they were. Zelda sighed and looked up at the clouds surrounding them.

"This place seems so unfamiliar...This sky used to be bright and blue, but...Now it's dull...From all this darkness.." Her voice was sad, and she was feeling sad as well. Something caught her attention however. She looked down and saw the ship that had blasted Mario away from the stadium.

Kirby had saw it too, for he was flying down slightly to get a better view of it. Zelda told him to land on the ship quietly, and Kirby nodded. He flew the warpstar down to the top of the ship, and landed it carefully. Zelda and Kirby both climbed off, and Zelda took a look at their surroundings.

"No guards?" She muttered quietly, "Is this some sort of trick?" The ship then shook violently, as something was shooting at it. Zelda and Kirby both looked over and saw some strange plane. They both took a step back as it flew close to them. The princes tried to get a look at the person in the plane, but the windows were tinted and it was hard to see.

"Kirby! Get down!" Zelda quickly pushed the creature down as she got down herself. The plane flew over them this time, still shooting lazers at the ship. A beam nearly hit Kirby, and he was grateful that it didn't. He let out a sigh of relief and a small "pyo" before he felt the ship rock.

"That man in the ship, he's going to try and crash us!" Zelda shouted, trying to find something to hold onto as the ship rocked, "But can't he see that we're on his side?" The ship rocked once again, more violent than last time. Zelda and Kirby both lost their "footing" and fell off the ship, along with the warp star.

"It seems like we're getting no where." Pit spoke, breaking the silence. "I mean...We keep wondering around, beating enemies that appear, and end up getting lost." He sighed, "Who knew finding the sorce of the evil would be so hard..."

"Don'ta give up'a!" Mario patted the angel boy on the back, pushing him forward slightly, "Being'a down'a in the dumps'a isn't'a going to help!" He gave Pit a small grin, "We'll find'a the evil in'a no time'a!"

"Mario's right, Pit." Kusa agreed with a small nod, "The evil won't just come out of no where and shout, "Look at me! I'm the source of all the evil!"" She waved her arms around in a mocking manner. "It's just not that easy." But what did she know? She never fought anything before. For all they knew, this could be the hardest battle they ever had to face.

"I know..." Pit sighed again, "But..I'm really eager to destroy it...It's causing trouble in my homeland and-"

"It's'a causing trouble in'a my homeland'a too!" Mario interrupted, "So we can't'a give up'a now!" He gave Pit a small thumbs up, trying to reassure the distressed boy. Pit couldn't help but smile and return the thumbs up.

"Alright, Mario." He chuckled, "You're right. We can't give up now. Especially when millions of lives are on the line." He looked up at the sky, looking slightly apathetic. "We can't give up on them..."

"That's the spirit!" Kusa chimed, "You can't give up!" She tried to smile, but she couldn't help but feel useless. Mario and Pit have been doing most of the fighting while she just sat back and cheered them on from the sidelines. There wasn't much she could do however. Kusa was in possession of no weapons what-so-ever, and there were none lying around (surprisingly).

"Let's go, you two." Pit grinned, "We have to continue looking for the-" He was cut off by the sound of something hovering through the air. He looked and saw a man in a cape, floating through the sky. Mario's eyes widened in shock as he saw who it was.

'_That's the man'a from before!_' Mario thought to himself, '_He'a attacked the stadium'a! I can't'a let him get'a away with this'a!_'

The man in the cape dropped another one of the bombs that was also dropped at the stadium. Two robots that looked identical to also, the ones at the stadium pulled it apart once again. As the man in the cape was about to float away, Mario leaped at the stranger, a look of rage in his eyes. He threw a punch at the man, but ended up missing. Pit also remembered this man, when he was watching the tournament from above. He quickly jumped up, stepping on Mario's head in the process. He reached for the man, but didn't jump fast enough. Pits fingers lightly brushed the cape of the man, before falling onto his knees on the ground.

"Ouch'a..." Mario rubbed his head, lifting his face off the ground. It was covered in dirt and remains of pebbles, "What'a was that'a for?"

"Sorry." Pit apologized, rubbing the back of his neck and laughing, "I thought I could reach him if I jumped onto your head."

"Guys.." Kusa quickly jumped into the conversation, "This isn't the time..." She pointed to the bomb, a small look of fear in her eyes. She had never seen anything like that before...Who was the man in the cape, and what in the world was the purpose of this thing?

"Oh, right!" Pit had a sudden change of attitude. "We have to get out of here, and fast!" He grabbed Kusa and Mario's wrists before flying up into thr air, "Try to stay as still as possible!"

"Oh boy..." Kusa muttered, "This isn't the escape plan I had in mind.." Looking down, Kusa saw some of the clouds below them as Pit flew higher into the sky. Something below caught her attention. There was an orb of purple surrounding the area they were just in. Looking at Mario and then at Pit, Kusa decided that there were somethings she had to ask them when she had the chance. They obviously knew what these things were, and she wanted in on it too.


	4. Questionings and a Boy's Savior

Chapter 4

"Okay, begin to explain everything please." Kusa demanded, "I want to know what's going on." Pit and Mario exchanged glances before looking at the girl in front of them. They had no idea what she meant by "explain everything".

"What do you mean by that?" Pit questioned, "What kind of "everything" do you need us to explain?"

"That bomb," Kusa retorted, "I guess you two know what it does right?" Pit and Mario exchanged glances once again, a wave of nervousness swooping over them.

"Well, uhh.." Pit rubbed the back of his neck, "You see...That bomb..We don't know what it really does either and..."

"And'a all we know'a is that's it absorbs'a areas into'a the purple energy'a it shoot's out'a!" Mario exclaimed, "We honestly'a don't know'a what else'a it does."

"It absorbs places into that dark purple energy..." Kusa repeated at a lower volume, '_Does that mean my town is absorbed in that? That's what I saw before I came here...The same purple energy in the middle of the park..._' Kusa sighed, not wanting to think about the downfall of her hometown.

"Believe us, Kusa." Pit watched her carefully, "That's truly all we know. If we knew more, we wouldn't want to keep it a secret..."

"I believe you two." Kusa gave them a reassuring smile, "I really do. But it would be nice to know more about what's going on."

"I agree with you on that." Pit shrugged, "But I guess the more we adventure around, the more we'll learn about it right?" He gave her a small smile before looking up at the dark sky. "It's getting late. We should probably rest."

"Yeah. I'm'a kinda tired." Mario chimed, laying down, "Well'a I'll see'a two in the morning'a." He gave them a small wave before rolling onto his side and closing his eyes.

"Good night, Mario." Pit smiled at him, "And good night Kusa." He looked at her and smiled in her direction as well, before putting his weapon down and laying on the ground as well.

"Good night Mario, good night Pit.." Kusa laid down on the opposite side of the small area. She closed her eyes, with a small frown on her face. She was afraid that the dark energy would engulf them while they were asleep.

A little boy walked alone in a deserted zoo. He looked around carefully, afraid of where he was. But the only way to get "home" was to pass this area. The place was silent, and the only sounds that were heard were from him. His footsteps echoed, breaking the silence.

'_I don't like this at all..._' The boy thought, shivering from fear. '_I need to hurry and-_' Hearing something slam behind him made the boy scream. His head shot back to look behind him. He saw a giant stone monster behind him. Letting out another scream, he began to run, and the monster quickly followed behind.

"G, get away from me!" The boy stuttered, panting. "I don't need y, you following me!" He tripped on something caught in the ground, and a wave of panic took over him. He struggled to pull his foot out of it, but couldn't.

'_Not good...!_' His mind shouted, '_Not good at all!_' He continued to try and break free, until the monster was right above him. The boy closed his eyes and waited for the pain, when something shot through the air at the monster.

"PK Thunder!"

"W, wha..?" He opened his eyes and looked around for the source of the voice. Looking back at the monster, the stone was losing it's balance. Another boy who appeared to be a few years older than him stood beside the trapped boy. He shot a green energy ball out of the air.

"PK Cross!" He shouted, as the green energy went straight for the monster. The stone monster cracked and crumbled into dust. The boy wiped his forehead and smiled. "That wasn't so hard..."

Looking down at the boy, he knelt down and began to help him break free. The younger boy was free, and he quickly scrambled to his feet.

"Th, than you for saving me..." He shyly said, not looking the other boy in the eyes, "My name is Lucas..." The other boy grinned and held out his hand.

"The name's Ness. It's nice to meet you, Lucas."

"N, nice to meet you too, Ness.." Lucas shook hands with the boy and a small smile creeped onto his face. He was about to say something else, when suddenly the ground began to shake again. He covered his head in fright, afraid to see another stone statue coming after him.

"Oh great..." Ness muttered, "Just who I need to see...Porky..."

Lucas looked up at who Ness had called Porky. He was in a strange machine that symbolized some sort of spider. He was about to ask who Porky was when Ness quickly jumped into action by attacking him with another PK Cross. It only had little effect as Porky's machine stumbled back only slightly. He watched as Ness continued to attack, only leaving some scratches. Lucas then swallowed the lump in his throat before stepping forward.

"PK...FREEZE!" He shouted at the top of his lungs, shooting out a ball of ice at Porky. It landed below his legs, freezing the machine in place. As Porky struggled to break free, Ness looked at Lucas. Lucas nodded and they both looked back at Porky.

"PK FIRE!" They both shouted at the same time, shooting a ball of fire at the machine. It struck the machine dead in the center, causing it to malfunction. The machine collapsed and Ness smiled at Lucas.

"Great job, Lucas!" He gave his new friend a pat on the back, "I wouldn't have been able to do that without you!" Lucas blushed a little in embarrassment from the compliment.

"T, thank you..." He smiled, "But, you did most of the work..." Ness chuckled, and rubbed the back of his neck.

"If you say so!" He laughed, "But, you're still a big he-" Ness stopped at the sound of someone laughing. He tensed, thinking that Porky wasn't defeated. Looking around, there wasn't anyone around. Confused, Ness was about to shrug it off, until he heard a small beeping sound. Quickly looking above him, he saw a large man with a mustache.

"Try to dodge this!" He laughed, shooting a yellow and black arrow at Ness. Ness quickly jumped and dodged every arrow that was coming his way. Frustrated, the man with the mustache looked at Lucas, and saw that he was trembling in fear. He shot an arrow in Lucas's direction.

Ness knew that Lucas wasn't going to be able to dodge it in time, so he quickly pushed Lucas out of the way and took the blow for him. His trophy fell to the ground with a soft thud, and Lucas scrambled to his feet once again. The large man jumped down and laughed as he picked up Ness's trophy.

"How does it feel to see your friend get defeated in such a way?" He spat, "Makes you feel like a coward, eh?" He laughed again. "How pathetic." Lucas backed away before turning away and running as fast as he could away from the man.

Fear took over him as it began to ran in the deserted Zoo. The mans laugh echoed around him as he ran, and Lucas hung his head in shame. He was abandoning the boy who had saved his life, the boy who protected him. But he had no other choice but to run. He needed to be stronger in order to save him.

'_Just you wait, Ness..._' Lucas thought to himself, '_I will save you! That's a promise!'_


	5. A Boy's New Friend and Getting Lost

_Chapter 5_

_ "So, what's the game plan for today?" Kusa asked the two tired boys who sat across from her. Pit rubbed his eyes and yawned, pointing behind him._

_ "Hopefully we'll cover some ground towards the lake." He spoke, his words coming out slightly slow, "I'm guessing that will be their next destination to take over." _

_ "Lets'a go'a!" Mario jumped onto his feet, "There's no time'a to waste'a!" He grabbed the back of Pits toga and forced him to stand up. Pit yanwed again, and nodded his head slowly. Mario quickly began running, with Pit and Kusa following behind him. _

_–-_

_ While Lucas had escaped the situation with the man that captured Ness, he had met another companion. His name was "Red". He had a strange little creature with him that he called a Pokemon, nicknamed Squirtle. Lucas had never seen anything like it, and was automatically interested in the small creature. He traveled with Red for some time before they had stopped for the night near some old ruins. Now that the sun had appeared once again, Lucas and Red headed for the ancient ruins._

_ "So, what exactly is here for us, Red..?" Lucas asked while looking around in the dark ruins. Some torches on the wall had been already lit, probably from explorers before them. They didn't provide much lighting, which was making Lucas antsy about the situation. He kept thinking that a monster was going to attack them._

_ "Pokemon," Red grinned, "There are two more around here that I need to catch!" He quickly pulled two cards out of his bag and showed Lucas, "See? I saw them around here recently! The green one's name is Ivysaur, and the dragon-like one is Charizard!" Lucas studied the two pictures carefully. Both Pokemon in the pictures looked threatening to him, but if Red wanted to catch them; he could trust that they weren't as bad as he thought. _

_ As Lucas and Red walked, they started to get to know each other better. Lucas learned that Red had dreams of becoming the best Pokemon Trainer around, and Red learned that Lucas wished to get stronger so he could protect the ones he loved. Red was in the middle of his back story when he suddenly stopped in mid-sentence. He looked ahead of him in awe as he saw what was standing before him. Stopping Lucas, he pointed to what he saw. Lucas looked at a small gasp escaped him._

_ "Red, isn't that what you've been looking for?" He whispered, "An Ivysaur..Wasn't it?" Red quickly nodded and took out a Pokeball. He found it a bit odd that the Ivysaur was already in a trophy form but he didn't hesitate to throw the pokeball. It caught the Ivysaur with ease, and Red cheered as the red light clicked, showing that the capture was his. _

_ "Yes!" He chimed, "I caught it! That was too easy!" _

_ "Great job, Red!" Lucas smiled, "I'm glad you caught it!" Red and Lucas high-fived one another, and Red took out his pictures of the Pokemon he needed to catch. Putting the Ivysaur picture into his back pocket proudly, he looked at the Charizard picture with determination in his eyes._

_ "Alight...One more to go." He said, putting his left hand into a fist, "I will catch this one! I won't let it get away!" _

_ "Let's go find it right now!" Lucas grinned as he started to run, "But if I find it first...I get to keep it!"_

_ "Yeah right!" Red laughed, chasing after Lucas, "You don't even have the right materials to catch it!" _

_–_

_ "Are you sure we're going the right way?" Kusa asked in a nervous tone as they walked through a field, "I could have sworn we were going to the lake." _

_ "We are." Pit looked back at her, "This is the way there, silly. Pay attention." He tapped his head and chuckled. Kusa gave him a small "huff" and muttered something that Pit couldn't quite hear. "What was that?" He asked, raising an eyebrow at her, "Did you say something?"_

_ "I said I was paying attention." Kusa sighed, "I'm just not good with directions and things like that...And this scenery doesn't look like somewhere that would be around a lake." _

_ "You're right about that..." Pit scratched his head, "It does seem like we're not heading towards a lake...Mario...Are we going the right way?"_

_ "Of course'a!" Mario exclaimed happily, "Mario is'a great with'a directions~!" He looked at the map he was holding before putting it in the back pocket of his overalls. He whistled a happy tune as he walked. Pit gave him a small suspicious look and grabbed the map out of his back pocket. He slowed down to a stop and opened the map._

_ "Let me see this, just to make sure." He protested, as Mario tried to grab the map back. He scanned through it and paused at the way he was holding it. "Uhh, Mario...Which way were you holding this exactly?" Mario grabbed the map from the angel and showed him exactly how he held it._

_ "Like'a this!" Mario gave him a small triumphant smile, "See'a? I'ma holding it right!" Pit walked to behind Mario, along with Kusa. They both studied the map before there was a silence that fell between the three. Pit looked at Kusa, and she looked back at him before looking down at Mario._

_ "Mario..." Pit put his face in his palm, "Could you...Read the thing at the bottom?" _

_ "Of course'a!" Mario said happily, thinking that they were admitting defeat. He looked at the words that were on the bottom of the map, but then gave Pit a confused look. "They'rea upside down..How'a am I'a going to read this'a?" _

_ "That's the point..." Kusa's eyebrow twitched irritably, "The words are upside down because...THE MAP'S UPSIDE DOWN, YOU IDIOT!" Pit and Mario both flinched from her sudden outburst. Mario laughed nervously, and took off his hat; scratching his scalp. _

_ "O, oh'a...It is?" He continued to laugh, "Sorry~!" Kusa grumbled and took the map into her own hands. She glared at it and looked around at her surroundings. They did seem a bit familiar, which was odd. She could have sworn they left in the direction of the lake. _

_ "Pit...Doesn't the scenery look...Familiar to you?" She glanced at him before looking at the map; turning it thr right way. He nodded and scratched his head again._

_ "As a matter of fact...They do." He looked at her confused, "Why do you ask?" _

_ "Well...It seems that we're covering the same ground we did yesterday..." Kusa retorted, closing her eyes in annoyance. Pit's eyes widened in disbelief as he began to panic. _

_ "Are you serious?" He asked, grabbing his head with his hands, "We've just went BACKWARDS?" Pacing back and forth, Pit began to shake his head. "This is NOT good! We're wasting time!" He quickly grabbed the map from Kusa and checked to make sure it was the right way before he started fast walking, "We have to hurry! We're wasting time! The evil has a running start now!" _

_ Feeling guilty, Mario lowered his head in shame before he followed behind the angel. Kusa walked beside Mario, putting a hand on his shoulder._

_ "It's alright, Mario. We'll get everything sorted out. I've made the same mistake before..." She giggled, remembering something from her past, but her expression quickly saddened. Those times she used to have may never come back again. Shaking her head, Kusa gave Mario a happy grin; patting him on the back. "Just stay happy! We'll get to the lake eventually, and stop the evil!" _

_ "You're right'a." Mario suddenly became upbeat, "We will'a!" He began to run ahead of both Kusa and Pit, a smile on his face. "Let'sa go!"_


	6. Heroes Sword and the Lake

Chapter 6

A boy dressed in green walked through the forest alone. He closed his eyes and smiled at how peaceful his surroundings were. There were no loud noises, no bad guys he had to fight...Just him and a certain thing that would be his soon. Walking up to a stone pedestal, the boy saw his prize; waiting to be taken. Walking up the steps, the boy gripped the handle of the sword with both his hands, the mark of 3 triangles glowing on his left hand. Slowly pulling out the sword, he swiped at the air and smirked. Perfect. The legendary sword was now in his possession, just like what Zelda had wanted.

"That was pretty easy." He said to himself, "I thought there would be enemies around here or something." Shrugging, the boy walked down the steps again and began walking down the path from which he had come. Fixing his bangs, he let out a peaceful sigh. Now that he had the sword, he could do a better job protecting his princess. Feeling satisfied with that thought, he smiled to himself and continued to listen to everything around him.

He walked past a green dinosaur sleeping peacefully on a tree trunk. He stopped to glance at it, having never seen a dinosaur up close. Shaking his head, he continued on forward; not wanting to waste any more time. The dinosaur opened it's eyes and sat up, watching as the boy walked away. Jumped off the trunk, he quietly followed behind; showing interest in the boy.

The dinosaur stopped however, when he saw a strange ship fly over them in the sky. It began to drop little flakes that were dark purple in color. He watched as the flakes fell to the ground like snow, and form into enemies. The boy quickly pulled out his sword and slashed at the few that were beginning to attack the dinosaur.

"I thought you were following me..." He sighed, "You should have stayed where you were." Glaring at the new enemies before him, he quickly charged at them and sliced the creatures in half with his new sword. As he was distracted by the ones in front of them, some of the other enemies took the opportunity to surround him from behind. "Crap!"

"Yoshi~!" The dinosaur shouted, shooting out its tongue. It caught some of the enemies by wrapping its tongue around them and didn't hesitate to pull them into his mouth. Chewing, the dinosaur pondered if he liked the taste or not, before swallowing. Letting out a small "bleh!", the dinosaur shook its head and looked at the other enemies.

The boy was trying to fight them all on his own, making "Yoshi" feel quite useless. He gave the boy a small, sad look before getting a determined one as he raced over and captured more of the enemies with his tongue. Although he was dissatisfied with the taste, the dinosaur continued to eat the enemies around him, as well as the boy slashing at the ones he didn't eat. Before long with the two of them working together, the forest area began to clear up, and the enemies stopped multiplying.

"Phew..." The boy sighed, sitting down and leaning against a tree. "That took some time to clear up.." He wiped the sweat from his forehead and looked at the dinosaur with an amused expression. "That's some stomach you got there."

"Yoshi~!" It exclaimed as it sat next to the boy. He laughed and shook his head in amusement.

"Is that your name?" He asked, "Well, my name is Link. It's nice to meet you." He held out a hand to the dinosaur before pausing. Pulling his and away, he put his face in his hand. "What am I doing..? It's not like it can understand me..."

"Yoshi!" Yoshi held out his hand to Link, waiting for him to do the same. Link blinked at the green dinosaur before shaking hands with it.

"I guess you can understand." Link responded, dumbfounded, "I don't believe it. This forest is full of interesting things...Isn't it." Putting his sword in its sheath, he stood up and looked at Yoshi, "Ready to go? Or do you want to stay here?" Yoshi quickly shook its head in fear and pointed to Link.

"Yoshi, yosh!" He shouted, waiting for Link to move. He didn't want to stay in this forest alone, after seeing all those unappetizing monsters. Link nodded, as if agreeing with whatever Yoshi was saying.

"Okay, okay. You can come with." Link smiled, "You'll be a great help too." Yoshi jumped with joy upon hearing that. Link laughed and began to walk, with Yoshi following quickly behind.

"So, this is the lake..." Zelda looked around, "What a beautiful place..." She looked down to her side, hoping to see Kirby, but instead she saw him wandering off. She gave him a disapproving look before taking a step forward to follow. She heard footsteps behind her, causing her to stop.

"Link?" She asked, turning around, "Is that yo-" The princess cut her own sentence off as she saw who it was. Standing before her was the one and only King of Koopas.

"It's nice to see you, Princess." He laughed, "Happy to see me?"

"Bowser.." Zelda narrowed her eyes, "Where is Peach..? Where is Wario! I know you two are working together! Tell me where she is!"

"You'll be seeing her soon, don't worry." Bowser grinned, pulling out the same machine he used on Peach to turn her into a trophy, "Now be a good girl, and stand still." The gun glowed, and Zelda took a step back. Before she could run, an arrow pierced right through her chest; turning her into a trophy. Bowser smirked and looked behind him.

"I have a new body for you." He told a puddle of the dark purple flakes, "Go on...Take it." The puddle slowly moved towards the trophy of Princess Zelda, and began to cover every single square inch of her trophy. The King of Koopas laughed as the darkness began to take form of the Princess.

A black aura surrounded "Princess Zelda" as she began to take form. Her eyes glowed a bright yellow, and her skin was pale. Looking at Bowser, she pointed to the gun. He raised an eyebrow at the darkness's actions, but handed over the gun anyways.

"Going to go catch some more trophies? Good luck." He shrugged as he began to stomp off, "Be sure to bring them back to me." "Zelda" nodded, and dragged the gun to the small hillside at the lake; waiting for her prey.

–

"Now we got both of them." Red said aloud, putting the picture of Charizard away, "And they both seem really strong!" He grinned, I"m so glad I caught them!"

"You should try them out on the new enemies that keep appearing." Lucas suggested, looking at the pokeball Red was holding, "You use Pokemon to fight right?"

"Well, not all the time," Red retorted, "I don't always use the new ones I catch to fight with. But I guess I should give them a try." He returned his Squirtle back into the Pokeball, and let out his Charizard. "Let's try him out!"

"That thing looks a bit..Scary." Lucas muttered, glancing at the Charizard, "I hope it's friendly now..." The Charizard looked at Lucas and Red, before looking ahead; seeing enemies coming their way. He roared and shot fire out of his mouth, incinerating the enemies with a single blow. Red cheered and started to feel excited.

"This guy's super strong!" Red laughed, "Ahaha! Great!" Lucas smiled nervously before walking up to the Charizard. He was going to reach out and touch the Pokemon, when an enemy suddenly grabbed his shoulder.

Lucas freaked out and quickly turned around to look at the Primid. He extended out his hands and shut his eyes as more of the Primids surrounded him,

"PK FIRE!" He shot a wave of fire in their direction, burning them all to a crisp. The Primids turned back into flakes and began to retreat. Red put a hand on Lucas's shoulder, pointing ahead.

"We should hurry and get out of here." Red said, putting Charizard back into the Pokeball, "Before more enemies start showing up. We could get out numbered at any moment." Lucas quickly nodded and the two of them walked together; farther down the ruins hallway.

–

"Finally." Kusa groaned as they saw the presence of the water, "We found the lake." She slowed to a stop to catch her breath. "We've been..running for awhile."

"It wasn't so bad..." Pit said, seeming unaffected by all the running they had to do, "Maybe you're just out of shape." He stared at Kusa oblivious to what he had just said. Kusa twitched at the comment before laughing it off.

"I guess I am." She agreed as Pit smiled and looked away from her. "Out of shape? How dare he.." She muttered after Pit had walked closer to the water. He leaned down and smiled at his reflection.

"This place is well taken care of, isn't it Mario?" He looked at the plumber as he stood beside Pit. Mario nodded and gave the angel a thumbs up.

"It's perfect'a!" Pit laughed at Mario's comment but couldn't help but agree. He prayed that this wonderful place wouldn't be affected by the darkness. His expression saddened at the thought of this place being affected, as he let out a small sigh. Mario put a hand on his shoulder, wondering what was wrong with his friend.

"Mario...We'll protect this place, right?" Pit asked, looking at his Italian friend, "I don't want anymore places being absorbed..."

"Yes'a!" Mario nodded, "We'll'a definitely protect this place'a!"

'I wonder what they're talking about...' Kusa wondered as she sat down, watching the two boys. 'Pit seemed down in the dumps all-of-a-sudden about something...' Shaking her head, Kusa looked down at the grass. She didn't want to butt into their conversation, she did that enough already. Although Kusa didn't go into the conversation, she continued eavesdropping to see what they were talking about.

"Zelda" noticed Kusa and the two boys down below. Standing up, the darkness began to set up the gun. It laid it's eyes on Mario and Pit before deciding to move onto the girl that was with them. Aiming the gun at Kusa, it began to charge its shot. Kusa looked up, wondering where the sound was coming from. Pit and Mario seemed alarmed by it as well. Pit looked in Kusa's direction and saw the dark princess on top of the hill. Taking out his bow, Pit quickly went to Kusa's side and shot a blue arrow at the gun. Slicing the gun in half with the arrow, Pit looked down at his friend.

"Are you alright?" He asked, kneeling down and looking at her. Kusa nodded and looked away.

"Of course." She retorted, "That..Thing didn't do anything." Pit smiled, relieved. He stood up and took his bow apart, looking at Mario.

"Looks like there's something here...Trying to corrupt this lovely place." He spat, "We should change that...Shouldn't we?"


	7. The Developing Darkness

Taking a stand beside the angel, the plumber nodded his head. He put his hands into fists and glared at the dark princess before them. She narrowed her eyes, and took a step forward. Pit charged at her, letting out a small battle cry; and slashed at her chest. The dark princess stumbled back, and glared daggers at Pit.

"You'll pay for that, fool..." Her words dripped with venom, "I'll make you regret messing with me!" She outstretched her arm, and shot out a dark version of Din's fire, at a dangerously fast speed. Pit tried to dodge, getting his arm singed by the flames. He winced at the stinging pain, and took a step back.

"You'll'a pay for that!" Mario snapped, shooting his own fireballs out of his palm. Dark Zelda stepped out of the way, and teleported to behind Mario. Kicking him in the back, Mario went flying forward; falling face first into the ground.

"HIYA!" Pit shouted, slashing at her arm. Leaving a small gash, Dark Zelda let out a small cry of pain and glared at the angel boy; who was also glaring back at her.

"You..Brat!" She hissed, "Don't you dare leave a mark on my new body!" Pit paused at what she had said. He looked slightly surprised, yet confused. Before he could process what she meant, he felt a foot collide with his stomach. Falling back, Pit looked up at the darkness; his body shaking slightly from the impact of the attack. Zelda laughed and stepped on his stomach, worsening the bruise that was beginning to form.

As Pit slowly tried to get free, Mario stood up and wiped the dirt of his face and clothes. Turning back to the dark princess, he adjusted his hat and charged at full speed in her direction. Grabbing both of her arms, he spun her around in circles; before finally letting her go. Dark Zelda landed on her side, and Mario swiftly helped Pit up. Looking over at the princess, Pit aimed an arrow in her direction. As she was about to stand, he let the arrow fly; piercing her chest.

Defeated, Dark Zelda turned back into a trophy. Pit and Mario creeped over to her, watching as her trophy faded into dark purple flakes. They both jumped away in shock, not wanting to touch any of the dark particles. As they vanished into the air, Pit held the arm that was bruised, walking over to Kusa. Sitting down beside her, he let out a sigh; shaking his head.

"That was a shock." He frowned, "That wasn't even the real Zelda..." He looked in the direction of where he came, "How did they get her body..? Do they have her trophy stored somewhere?" Kusa blinked as Pit randomly asked that out loud. Shrugging, Kusa turned Pit towards her and looked at his arm.

"Are you going to be okay?" She asked, obviously worried for her winged friend. "They looks like it hurts..."

"I'll be fine." Pit chuckled, "Don't worry...It just stings slightly. That's all." Mario punched Pit's shoulde playfully and laughed.

"You're'a one tough'a cookie~!" He joked, as Pit returned the playful punch. As Pit and Kusa stood up, they heard the sounds of someone running towards them. A boy dressed in green jumped up into the air, holding up his sword. The three stumbled out of the way, and looked at the newcomer as he slammed his sword into the ground where they had just been standing moments ago.

"What did you do..To Zelda?" He shouted, "Tell me right now!"

'_Is that'a the Link fella that Zelda had been'a talking about'a?_' Mario thought as he put his hands up in defense. Pit glared at the new boy, and got his weapon ready once again.

"We didn't do anything!" He protested, "She was like that when we got here!"

"L, Link!" Mario stepped in front of Pit, "That's your'a name right'a?" The boy, "Link" raised an eye brow at the plumber, pulling his sword out of the ground. He then narrowed his eyes, and pointed his sword in their direction.

"How do you know my name?" He hissed, "Who are you?"

"It'sa me! Mario!" Mario retorted, "I am'a friend of Princess Zelda! She'sa told me about'a you!" Link lowered his guard, and put his sword back into it's sheath. Putting a hand on his chin, he studied Mario up and down; taking in the details of his appearance, as if he was trying to remember something.

"Mario..." He muttered, repeating the name. "That name does sound kind of familiar." Shaking his head, Link glared at him once again. "Tell me where Zelda is!"

"Listen, elf boy!" Kusa shoved through Pit and Mario, "We don't know where Zelda is! Won't you listen? That one that disappeared as a fake!"

"Who are you to be talking to me like that?" Link snapped, "I don't believe you three, because that's a very unlikely story!"

"It may sound unlikely, but it's true! Didn't you just see it happen?" Kusa snapped back, "Why won't you believe us?" Link growled before crossing his arms and looking away.

"Fine, I'll believe you...This time." He glanced at her, "But if I figure out you're lying...You're all dead. No one harms Zelda and gets away with it..."

"Yeah, yeah. Save the knightly stuff for later!" Kusa flicked her hand in his direction, "We should hurry up and-" She cut herself off as she saw a green dinosaur run up to Link and stand next to him. "What in the world is that?"

"It's my partner." Link spat, "Yoshi."

"Yoshi~!" The dinosaur waved to Kusa, "Yosh~!" Kusa waved back, not believing what she was seeing. But after what's happened so far, she felt as if she should believe it.

"Link," Pit changed the subject, "We want to save Zelda too. Will you help us?" He stared at Link with blue eyes filled with determination, "If you tag along, we might be able to save her faster..." Without any second thoughts upon hearing that, Link held out his hand.

"Let's do it." He replied, "Let's save her together."


	8. Red and Lucas's Rescue

Lucas and Red dashed to the opening that was at the end of the ancient hallway. Stopping at the end of the hall, the two looked up. There was debris falling from the ceiling, which was making Red nervous. Chunks of rock then started to fall from the ceiling, and Red quickly grabbed Lucas; rolling out of the way and back into the hallway. A strange machine fell from the opening in the ceiling, and it landed on the ground with a giant 'boom'.

"What in the world is that?" Red exclaimed, "I've never seen anything like it!" Lucas shook at the sight of the weird machine. He didn't like the way it looked, and he knew it wasn't a good guy.

"Red..." Lucas looked at his friend, "We should get out of here before-" He was cut off by sounds of the machine moving. It stood up,and looked down at the tiny humans below it.

"Fear me, useless humans! I am the great Galleom!" It roared, shooting missiles at the two. Red let out his Charizard and ordered it to use fire blast on the missiles. They collided in mid air with a small explosion with each missile that was sent.

"PK Thunder!" Lucas shot his wave of thunder at Galleom. It hit the machine right in the chest, but didn't do much. It laughed loudly; the laugh echoing throughout the ruins.

"How funny!" Galleom kicked kicked near the door way Red and Lucas were standing in, "You think you can stop me!"

"Red! We have to attack all at once!" Lucas whispered, "We might be able to knock him down!" Red nodded in agreement and let out his two other Pokemon.

"Ivysaur! Use vine-whip to wrap around his legs!" Red commanded, "Squirtle, water gun! As hard as you can! Put all your energy into it! And Charizard, while he's distracted, use rock smash on his head!" His Pokemon nodded and began to do what they were told. Ivysaur wrapped its vines around Galleom's ankles, and Squirtle shot a stream of water at the machines chest. It looked down at the Pokemon and tried to move it's legs; trying to break free from the vine-wipe.

"S, stupid animals!" It snapped, "Let me go!"

"Charizard! Now!" Red's Charizard flew up to Galleom's head, and slammed a boulder onto the metal surface. A loud crack was heard, as the machine slowly fell over. Lucas and Red cheered, giving each other high fives. They waited for a moment, to check if they actually took down the opponent.

"I think it's safe..." Lucas spoke after a small moment of silence. Red nodded and put his Pokemon back in their Pokeballs. They began to walk past Galleom, but were quickly in his grasp shortly after.

"If I go down..." Galleom spoke, his voice malfunctioning, "I'm taking you down with me..." His chest plate opened, showing a time bomb. Lucas and Red began to panic as the machine slowly got up and activated it's jets.

Flying out of the opening from which it came, Galleom held onto the two tightly. Lucas began to have a small panic attack as he looked at the time bomb. Only 15 seconds had been remaining, and he saw that his partner had fallen unconscious. Lucas shut his eyes, expecting death; but he felt the grip around him release and the two of them began to free fall. Holding onto Red tightly, Lucas looked down at the ground which was coming fast. Something swiftly picked the two up and brought them to safer land. Catching his breath, Lucas looked at two people that were standing before him.

"Are you alright?" One asked, holding out a hand. He had a soft and calm voice. Lucas looked at him, and took a look at his features. He had blue eyes, and blue hair to match. His skin was a bit pasty, and his figure wasn't bulky, yet it wasn't boney. He wore blue armor that matched his light blue shirt and navy pants. Lucas nodded, answering the question silently; making the boy smile. "I'm glad.."

"What are we going to do about this guy?" The other man asked, pointing to Red. Like the other man, this one had blue hair and blue eyes. His hair was a lot spikier than the others, and he wore a headband. His arms were defined with muscle, and his skin was slightly darker than the others as well. The other man looked at Red, with a small shrug.

"Is he alive?" He asked, showing some concern. Lucas raced over to Red, and started to shake him.

"Red! Wake up!" Lucas pleaded, "Don't die!" Red slowly opened his eyes and looked up at his partner, a weak smile on his face.

"I'm alright, Lucas." He reassured, "I'm not going to die." Lucas sighed in relief and hugged his friend tightly. Red hugged back with a small chuckle, before looking at the two men. "May I ask who you two are?"

" My name is Marth." The soft voiced one said, with a small smile. "It's nice to meet you."

"And my name's Ike." The other one introduced himself, "Who are you?

"My name is Red." Red returned the smile to Marth. "And this is my friend Lucas." He put a hand on Lucas's hair and ruffled it. Lucas blushed in embarassment before looking at Ike and Marth.

"Thank you for saving us." Lucas said nervously, holding out a small hand. Marth chuckled and shook hands with Lucas.

"I wish I could say I did, but I can't take the credit." Marth admitted, "Our friend Meta Knight was actually the one who saved you two. We couldn't do anything..."

"Meta Knight?" Red blinked, "Who is he?"

"Look behind you." Ike ordered, "He's right there."


	9. Meta Knight and Monkey Troubles

Red looked behind Ike just as he was instructed. A small creature wrapped in a cape stared at Red, silent. The trainer then looked at Lucas nervously, unsure of what to do. Looking back at who they called, "Meta Knight", he swallowed the lump in his throat and held out a hand.

"H, hello." He greeted, "Nice to meet you." Meta Knight peered at Red with sharp yellow eyes before slowly shaking hands with the boy.

"Nice to meet you as well.." He finally spoke, his voice bearing a small accent. Red smiled at him, and looked at Lucas. Lucas nodded, and tried to smile in Meta Knights direction.

"Thank you for saving us..." Lucas gave the creature a small bow, "It means a lot..."

"You're...Welcome." Meta Knight replied, "I just couldn't let you two die like that."

"Are we all friends now?" Marth chimed into the conversation, "That's great~"

"We should chit-chat later." Ike retorted, "This isn't the place to be standing around." Red, Lucas, and Marth nodded in agreement while Meta Knight stood silently.

"So, where exactly would they be keeping your friend?" A fox asked a monkey as they walked through a small path, "Do you even know where they'd be keeping him?" The monkey sighed sadly and shook his head.

"I'm afraid not." He replied, "I was hoping to find him just by wandering around but..."  
>"That's definitely not going to get us anywhere." The fox retorted, closing his eyes. "We need to think of a plan, and think about where they would bring someone of your friends size." The monkey gave the fox a pleading look, and shook him violently.<p>

"But Fox!" He shouted, "We can't waste time thinking of silly plans! Dk and I never think of plans! We just go at it!" Fox pushed his monkey friend away before shaking his head.

"Diddy," Fox began, "I've been the leader of a team for a long time now. We always had to make plans before we went in for an attack. Rushing in blindly could get us killed. Now, relax and help me think." Diddy stomped his foot in annoyance, fed up with Fox's mature behavior.

"No!" Diddy exclaimed, "We can't do that! We need to save DK now!" Fox put a hand on his shoulder, and sighed.

"I don't want to take any chances." Fox pulled away from Diddy and began walking, leaving the conversation to fade. Diddy crossed his arms and huffed before following close behind Fox, trying to think of a plan in his mind.

'_I gotta save DK! I don't care what Fox says! He doesn't know anything!_' Diddy pouted, glaring at the back of the fox's head. '_He's my best friend!_' Turning to go the other way, Diddy stopped in his tracks as something pierced through him. He felt his entire body go numb as he hit the floor silently.

"Diddy?" Fox turned around and gasped at the sight before him. His friend had somehow been transformed into a trophy. "Oh no..." His eyes widened as a cloud of darkness wrapped around the monkey trophy. It then kicked the trophy to the side, taking the form of Diddy Kong himself.

"You..You monster!" Fox whipped out his gun, "Where did you come from? How are you able to do that!" The darkness didn't reply; instead he knocked the gun out of Fox's hand, it landing some distance from him. Swallowing the lump that had formed in his throat, Fox took a step back. The monkey drew closer, and Fox had no choice but to kick him away. The darkness went far, and landed on its stomach.

"_**How dare you...**_" The darkness finally spoke, "_**How dare you lay a finger on my precious new body...**_" It began to rise, glaring back at the fox, "_**I will make you pay...**_"

'_I can't fight it on my own!_' Fox quickly thought, '_I need help!_' Looking at the trophy of Diddy Kong, ideas raced through Fox's mind. Should he go for it? Should he try to bring his friend back? Or will he suffer the same fate?'_I have to take the chance!' _Fox spun his body in the direction of the trophy, and quickly dove for it_._

"FINALLY!" Kusa rejoiced, stepping out of the dark cave. "We're outta there!"

"That was a long cave..." Pit stretched, "I'm glad to be out. And the light is a nice thing to see..."

"We can't waste time standing around." Link muttered, "We must save Zelda!"

"Would you relax?" Kusa glanced back at the elf-boy, "We'll save her! Taking a small break isn't going to kill her, it's going to kill us!"

"She has'a point, ya know'a." Mario shrugged, looking up at Link, "You'a look'a a bit'a pale. You need'a to take'a small break."

"But, there isn't time for it-"

"Link, please." Pit forced a smile, "Just...Relax. Nothing will happen to Zelda. I garuntee that they won't do anything to her yet..." The angel slightly muttered the last part, hoping the blond didn't hear.

"What did you say?" Link's ears twitched, "I couldn't...Quite hear you..."

"Okay boys..." Kusa stepped between the two, "That's enough..." She laughed nervously, "It would be a bad idea to fight out here..." She gently started to push Pit away from Link, as Mario dragged Link away from Pit. Link crossed his arms, and growled, looking down at the ground. Pit sighed and shook his head, sitting down once Kusa had stopped pushing him.

"Maybe we do need this break." Pit smiled at the pink haired girl, "Everyone's so restless..." Kusa sat down beside him, and nodded.

"We all have been very restless." She agreed, a slightly sad tone in her voice, "But it's hard to relax when the people you love are in danger." She gazed over at Link, who was now sitting down and tracing something with a stick in the dirt.

"You've got a point." Pit frowned, "Link's probably freaking out on the inside, but hides it with a cold exterior..." Hugging his knees, Pit looked at the ground; his eyes looking dull.

"And Mario...He's probably sad about Peach too..."

"Yeah...But...At least he's being positive about all this..." Kusa forced a smile onto her face. "That's what matters, right?"

"Yeah..." Pit's expression slightly brightened, "You're right...But, Kusa..."

"Hm? What is it?"

"What about your parents? They must be worried about you." Pit blinked, looking at her. "On the day that the stadium got taken over...You guys were there right?"

"That couldn't be possible..." Kusa laughed, "Then how did I end up going into..Skyworld wasn't it?" She nervously grinned. "That story doesn't make sense."

"Well..I guess you have a point." Pit shrugged, "Where are your parents anyways? You should get back to them soon. Or...At least after all this is over." Kusa's heart sank at the comment. It was true, she should go back after all of this to ease her worrying parents, although she wasn't sure if she even _wanted _to leave. Things here were more fun for her than back in her world. Would it be selfish to stay here?

"They're most likely at home...Far from here. So they're probably safe." Kusa replied, "And they know that I can take care of myself, so they shouldn't worry too much."

"That's a relief." Pit smiled, "I wouldn't want them worrying over you." Pinching her cheek in a joking matter he added, "You're probably their precious little princess."

"H, hey! That's not funny!" Kusa blushed, "but...It is true." She muttered. Pit let go of her cheek and laid down, putting his hands behind his head.

"Knew it~" He laughed. Kusa pouted for a moment before sighing and laying next to him. There was something about Pit that made it so she couldn't stay mad at him. Shaking her head, she looked up at the sky.

"Where are we off to next?" She asked, "It looks like we're out in the middle of no where."

"It looks like the Canyon is coming up." Pit responded, yawning. "It should take us a day or so to get there, so don't worry about it too much. For the meantime..Just take this opportunity to relax and enjoy yourself."


	10. Reunions, Arguments, and Rescues!

Sweat dripped down the fox's face as he quickly lunged at the trophy of his friend. Extending out his arm, the animal bit his lip in fear; fear of missing the mark. As his body skid on the ground, he managed to dodge the attack of the darkness and hit the base of the trophy. He covered his eyes at the blinding light the trophy gave off, and before he knew it his friend was standing before him.

"Thank you, Fox!" Diddy exclaimed, grabbing his fox friend by the arm and pulling him into a bear hug. "I knew you wouldn't let me down!" Fox held his breath in the hug, unable to move. Glancing at the darkness drawing near, he squirmed to break out of the death grip his friend had on him.

"Diddy!" He shouted, "This is no time for games!" Roughly pointing a hand behind him, Fox continued to speak, "We have a serious problem, and we could both end up like that if we don't do something!" Grabbing the monkey's wrist, he dodged another attack that the darkness had thrown at him. Looking over his shoulder, a gasp escaped his mouth; seeing the small crater in the ground it had made. If he didn't move, that could have been him.

"B, but..." Diddy teared up, "I don't know what to do! DK usually handles these situations and-" He was interrupted by the earth around him exploding, leaving clouds of dirt and rock. Coughing, Diddy waved his arms around frantically, trying to clear the area around him. He let out a sigh of relief when his vision was crystal clear again, only to jump at the sight before him.

"Just in time..." Fox smirked, "Although, he would work on his aim."

"What?" Diddy shouted in confusion, "Who and the what are you talking about?" Fox pointed at the ship above them, the same smirk still plastered on his face.

"A good friend of mind." He simply replied, "No worries." As if on cue, a blue falcon jumped out of the ship above them, and pulled out two blasters. Swiftly shooting at the darkness before him, the falcon flipped and landed gracefully on his feet.

"Fox!" He grinned at the animal, "Good to see ya again." Saluting to his old friend, he began to attack the darkness before him, "Help me out here, will ya?"

"Nice to see you again too, Falco. As usual, your timing is perfect." Fox pulled out his blaster and joined his partner, the two of them shooting the enemy before them. Diddy was in awe as he watched the two work together. Their teamwork was perfect in his eyes, and he wondered where they came up with such a plan so quickly.

'I'll help too!' Diddy thought proudly, taking out his wooden pistols, 'I don't want to be the one sitting on the sidelines!' He rushed in front of Fox and Falco, shooting peanuts it his dark look-alike. It growled in anger, as the peanuts hit it's face repeatedly.

"Enough of that!" It hissed, "You're a foolish little monkey!"

"Look who's talking!" Diddy taunted, "you look just like me! We're both foolish monkeys!" Shooting his pistols quicker now, Diddy glared daggers into the monster before him. Anger was making his blood boil, as he thought of his captured friend, DK. His stomach was restless, adrenaline was pumping through his veins as his muscles tensed.

'Take this! And this! And this!' His mind screamed as he felt the wood on the pistol start to over heat, 'You'll pay for hurting my new friend! And for trying to take me away! Also, try to be more original with your designs! My look is mine only!' A triumphant grin formed on his face as the copy fell over. Fox and Falco stared in disbelief of what just happened before them.

"I don't believe it." They muttered, "A peanut pistol...It just..."

"Ha! Don't mess with the Kongs!" Diddy blew the smoke away from his pistols before putting them away. "If you do, you'll end up dead!" Sticking his tongue out at the darkness, he watched it as it broke into particles and faded away like smoke.

"That was amazing Diddy!" Fox pat his friend on the back, "I didn't know you had it in you, to be honest." Diddy hugged Fox tightly, nearly causing the two to fall over. Falco crossed his arms and smirked, before turning away.

"I'll see you two later." He huffed, "I have things to do." He took a step forward, before Diddy grabbed the collar of his jacket. Falco looked back slowly at the monkey, fear beginning to rise inside him. Diddy had a crazed grin on his face, making the falcon worry more than ever.

"Where do you think you're going~?" Diddy questioned, tugging on his jacket. "You're staying with us...New friend!"

"Oh, please..." Falco groaned, "Don't...Don't say that."

"Looks like you're stuck with us." Fox smirked, "Welcome back on the team, Falco."

/

"Where exactly are we going?" Kusa asked, her hands behind her head. She stared at the angel beside her, waiting for an answer. Pit was staring ahead of himself, a hand on his chin. The girl found this slightly entertaining, for he had been in the same position ever since they left from the small relaxation point they had stumbled across out of the cave. "Pit?"

"Sh." He hushed her, "I'm trying to think."

"Think about what?" Link huffed, "There isn't anything to think about out here. And thinking about the enemies plans aren't going to get you anywhere. They're good at not making their motives obvious."

"Maybe'a he's'a thiking of'a way to get'a out'a here." Mario grinned, "We've been'a wandering around'a here'a for awhile."

"That's because SOMEONE doesn't want to use a map." Kusa glared at Link indirectly, "But, that's a typical male for you. They NEVER want help when it comes to directions."

"Excuse me?" Link growled, "We don't NEED a map anyways! I know this place like the back of my hand!"

"Well, you better lead the way then, Elf-boy." Kusa stuck her tongue out at the blond, "Or...Are you just lying?"

"Listen here, Pinky." Link grabbed her shoulder, "I suggest you don't make me mad. This

isn't the place to be picking fights."

"Yoshi! Wahhh!" Yoshi covered his eyes with his hands, his tail in between his legs. Shaking with fear, the dinosaur pressed close to Mario's side, not wanting to watch the fight that would soon break out.

"Blondie." Kusa pried his gloved hand off her shoulder, "I was just trying to prove a point." Walking ahead of him, Kusa clenched her fists. Link had gotten them lost, and he didn't want to admit it. It was annoying her, and it wasn't easy for her to hide it. Taking in a deep breath, Kusa let it out before shaking her head. Being angry over it wouldn't help the team out at all, they were all on edge. Mario frowned and pet the dinosaurs head, feeling the tension in the air. He and Yoshi were the only ones who were easy to keep calm.

"Aha!" Pit suddenly exclaimed, "I got it!" Everyone drew their attention to the brunette, curious on what he had to say. He pointed to his left, before swiftly coming to a halt. "It's that way!"

"What's that way?" Link chuckled, "Your sanity?"

"No!" Pit looked at the elf, frowning. "The way out of here!"

"Oh?" Link smirked, "How do you know that?"

"I remember I used to fly around here for fun!" Pit happily explained, "I was thinking about it this entire time! I knew this place seemed familiar..."

"Perfect!" Kusa hugged Pit tightly, "Someone who knows their way around!" Pit laughed and grinned at the pink haired girl, showing confidence.

"Let's take the chance." Link shrugged, "But if this is the wrong way...We're NOT letting you handle the directions anymore."

"Fair enough." Pit continued to grin, now hugging Kusa. "But, we're not letting YOU handle them anymore either!"

"Yeah, yeah." Link waved his hand, "Now, quit cuddling your girlfriend and let's get going." Kusa stumbled away from Pit, a small blush creeping on her face. Butterflies were in her stomach as she glared daggers into the back of the elf's head.

"You better watch your mouth, Link!" She hissed, "That wasn't funny!"

"That was an embarrassing comment!" Pit blushed, "You know we don't like each other like that!" Link laughed and shrugged, not continuing the conversation any further. The rest of the group followed behind him, Mario chuckling slightly from the event that had just happened. Pit and Kusa just stared at the plumber, their cheeks slightly red. Yoshi skipped along, now feeling that the tension had disappeared.

They walked for what seemed to be hours, not getting anywhere once again. Link shook his head, coming to a dead end. He groaned, with a hand on his forehead; wiping the sweat away. The heat was starting to get to him, and everyone else. Looking back at the angel boy Link raised an eyebrow, ready to question him on whether or not he had thought the directions straight. Pit was standing on the edge of the cliff, a hand over his eyes. Looking around, he muttered something to himself before looking down.

"Guys!" He motioned for them to come over, "Look down there!" Pointing below him, a look of concern crept up his face. "Those people are outnumbered, and are getting attacked!" Link narrowed his eyes and walked over, pushing the angel out of the way gently.

"You're right..." He growled, "By those dark things again." Pulling the master sword from his sheath, the blond looked down at the green dinosaur. "Ready to go, Yoshi?"

"Yoshi!" The dino exclaimed, throwing his small arms up in the air. Link grinned and jumped off the cliff, now sliding down it. Yoshi followed behind him, sliding down the side of the cliff as well. Pit looked at Mario, and then at Kusa; who were both staring down below in disbelief. 

"We need to go with them!" Pit brought them back to reality, "We can't just watch!" Kusa and Mario nodded, following in Link's footsteps. Pit readied his weapons and jumped off, extending his wings. Flying down as fast as he could, the brunette angel pulled back on his bow, a blue arrow forming with it. Letting the arrow fly, it pierced through a row of the enemies that were forming. He flew down to the end of the hill, and stood beside his partners, ready for a fight.

/

"Hey!" Red shouted, looking at the new comers, "We have company!"

"Reinforcements?" Marth asked, hope glittering in his blue eyes, "We can't handle these guys on our own!"

"They sure look like it!" Ike remarked, slamming his sword down on the primids that drew near him. "And let's hope they are!"

"We're here to help!" The elf boy shouted to Marth, "Don't worry!"

"Oh, thank goodness." The prince muttered under his breath, "I was worried there for a moment."

"Let'sa go!" The man in red shouted, jumping on the head of a Primid. "Let'sa make these'a guy'sa pay'a!"

"You said it, Mario!" The angel shouted, "We'll make them regret coming here!"

"What in the world..." Lucas blinked, "Who are these guys...?"

"Don't question the good guys, Lucas!" Red threw a Pokeball, "Go Ivysaur!" His dinosaur like creature shook itself before glaring at the Primids before it. "Razor leaf!"

"Saur!" Ivysaur let out a battle cry as it shot out sharp leaves from its sides. The leaves pierced the skin of the primids, making them turn to purple dust. Red grinning as he set out his other two Pokemon to join the battle.

"Get out of the way everyone!" He shouted, "This is going to get a little...Dangerous!" The newcomers took his warning and jumped out of the way. Red adjusted his hat before extending his arms out before him. "Let's finish this! Triple finish!" Shouting the command as loud as he could, his pokemon took their stances. Sweat dripped down his face, as the trainer began to get anxious. His stomach lurched as Charizard began to start the attack. He had never tried this attack before, but had studied it. People said that it was risky, but that's what being a trainer was all about for him. Taking risks, to become stronger in your mind, and your body.

He watched his Pokemon carefully, as they began to preform their attacks in unison. Charizard's fire blast, Ivysaur's solar beam, and Squirtle's hydro pump. The attack was untrained, unprepared...But seeing these results made Red start to feel more confident in his team. He could tell that within them, they were pushing away their own fears in order to strengthen the attacks. The area was filled with heat, and light as the attack came to an end. Red stared in front of him, seeing the area before him cleared.


	11. Hijacking of the Halberd Part 1

"That was pretty good, Red." Pit congratulated the teen, patting his shoulder. "Without that awesome move, we probably wouldn't have gotten out of there in one piece."

Red rubbed the back of his neck and blushed slightly in embarrassment. The others agreed with Pits statement as they sat around the fire. Night had fallen shortly after the large battle that had taken place between the fighters and the Primids. Some of the members of the team had already fallen asleep. Yoshi and Mario had fallen asleep side by side, both in a peaceful slumber. Link and Ike sat some distance away, having their own conversation, while the rest sat around the small camp fire that had been made.

"You were really cool out there, Red." Lucas praised him, "Those Pokémon of yours are really getting stronger…"

"Lucas is right." Marth added, "They seem to get stronger every time you use them."

"I sure hope so." Red laughed, "Otherwise I wouldn't be doing my job right."

While the small gang joked and laughed, Kusa stared into the fire, deep in thought. What use was she to the group? They all had their own special abilities, weapons, and even creatures to help them fight. All she did was stand around on the sidelines and watch, even admire their strength. Pit looked at his silent friend, confused on why she was so quiet.

"Kusa, you okay?" He asked tilting his head, "You've been pretty quiet lately. Is something troubling you?"

Kusa felt all eyes on her as the angel asked her that question. She shook her head, ignoring their gazes, and answered with a small, "I'm fine."

"That doesn't sound convincing." Pit retorted, "You can tell us if something is bothering you."

The girl tensed at that response. What was she supposed to tell him? That she was jealous of everyone's abilities and that she couldn't do anything to help in the team? That she was just a dead weight? Ideas ran through her mind, as she tried to think of something to say to the brunette, who was patiently waiting for a response.

"I'm fine, really." She smiled to him, "Don't worry, Pit. You seem to have been doing that a lot lately."

"Well…" Pit trailed off, unsure of what to say. He knew something was on her mind, but he wasn't quite sure. "I guess I have been…" He decided to accept defeat instead.

"You two seem kind of close." Lucas smiled, "Are you two…Dating?" Pits face flushed at the question as he looked away to hide his face.

"Of course not!" He quickly retorted, "Why would we? We're just friends!" His face was hot, and he couldn't think of anything better to say.

"We're not, Lucas." Kusa giggled, "Sorry to have made it seem that way." Her face had a tint of pink to it, but she didn't want to show it; unlike her angel boy sitting beside her.

Lucas laughed shyly, rubbing his head.

"Sorry to have asked. Now I got Pit all blushy."

Red and Marth both felt awkward, exchanging glances to each other. They weren't sure how to break into the conversation to change the subject and save Pit a little bit of the embarrassment he just had to go through. Pit puffed out his cheeks as his face returned to his normal color, and crossed his arms.

"Let's get off the topic."

"Good idea…" Red muttered, looking at Marth. "Where did you say Meta Knight was again? Getting the Halberd back, right?"

The prince nodded in response to the Pokémon Trainers question. He put his hand on his chin and stared into the fire, thinking about his friends' current location.

"I believe that's what he's doing. But I'm not quite sure if he's there yet or not. After all," Marth looked up at the tall icy mountain before them. "That's one big mountain. It probably took him all day, not to mention that the creatures are probably up there as well. He's probably still fighting them off."

"Those things are kind of scary." Lucas commented, "They just keep coming and coming…Where they keep regenerating from?"

"That's a good question, Lucas." Red sighed, "I wish I knew the answer to that one."

"Maybe if we're lucky, we'll meet some more people to help us in this." Link broke in, walking over, "There's no way we can continue to fight them in such a small number.

"Link has a very good point." Ike rested his blade on his shoulder, "The numbers seem to keep getting bigger the more we go through the area, we need to raise an army of our  
>own."<p>

"That's a bit of an exaggeration, isn't it?" Lucas frowned, "There's no way we can get an army around here…I think we're the only people around to be honest…Besides Meta Knight of course…"

"You never know, Lucas." Pit grinned, "There could be some travelers around here. You just gotta look for them!"

* * *

><p>"Come…This way. We must hurry." Meta Knight said, racing down a hallway. Two people followed behind him, running at a fast pace.<p>

"Lucario, can you sense anyone around here?" The middle aged man asked. The Pokémon closed his eyes, focusing his energy.

"Just around the corner. I sense two people…They might be able to help us." He replied, opening his eyes again.

"I'll take care of them. You two go on ahead." Snake said, changing his course of direction. "We'll meet in the captains' room."

"Sounds like a plan." Meta Knight nodded, "Be careful out there, Mr. Snake."

Snake gave the creature a grin before running off. Lucario watched as the man left, before turning back to Meta Knight. The two nodded before continuing their way through the hall, towards the room.

'_Let's see here…_' Snake thought, walking towards a closed door, '_I think this is where that dog said the people were._' He extended a hand towards the door and it opened on command. "That was sure easy."

He walked into the room, and took a look around. The lighting was dim, and Snake could only make out small figures in the faint darkness. The man looked up, and saw the outlining of two cages above him. Something was moving around them, but he couldn't make out what it was. A purple-like substance dripped down the bottom of the cages, creating a pool of dark liquid. Snake gave it a look of disgust, not sure of what it was.

"What in the world is that crap?" Snake said aloud, expecting an answer. Without receiving one, the man shook his head. "It must be some kind of oil…Or at least I hope it is."

The "oil" began to lift itself up, creating the figure of a person. Snakes' eyes widened at the sight, recognizing the appearance of the person.

"The Princess of the Mushroom Kingdom?" He exclaimed, "No way! That can't be her! How did that substance take the form of a person?" Snake looked to his side and saw yet another girl standing before him. "And…Zelda…? What is going on here?"

The two dark figures looked at each other, a twisted smile on their faces.

"I don't know who you are…" The Zelda said, resting her hands on her hips. "But I'm sorry to tell you that this will be your final resting place." Her voice was twisted and distorted, sending a shiver down Snakes' spine.

"Hehe~! This will be fun!" The Peach spoke, taking out a weapon. "It's been awhile since I was able to fight~!"

Snake backed away from the two, before looking. He saw the faint outlining of two trophies resting inside the rusted metal cages.

'_They must have only taken form of the princesses. Which means…The real ones are up there! I have to be quick about this, I can't waste time!_' Holding his hands up into fists, he glared at the two before him. "Bring it on, ladies. I won't hold back."

* * *

><p>"This doesn't look too good..." Lucario muttered under his breath, staring at the things before them in the Captains' room. "What are those things? There are too many of them, we can't fight them all on our own."<p>

"If only Snake would hurry up." Meta Knight growled, but we can't rely on him all the time. We can handle these things ourselves, for now." He charged at the black figures that were running aimlessly.

They saw him coming, and began to panic. Some moved out of the way, as others came into contact with the blade, fading into nothing. Lucario shot aura blasts at some of the figures, they too fading away. The area slowly began to clear as Lucario and Meta Knight slowly became fatigued.

"We can't keep going on like this, Meta Knight!" Lucario snapped, "We have to think of a different plan!"

Meta Knight studied the area around him. There wasn't any kind of weapon that could chase them off. His gaze slowly fell onto the biggest window in front of them. He flew at it and slashed it with his sword, causing the glass to shatter.

"This should work." He said to himself, "Now Lucario!" He turned his gaze to the Pokémon, "You have to push them out of the window! Just corner them until they all fall out! At this height, the wind should be strong enough to push them off!"

"Sounds like a good idea!" Lucario smirked, "Let's try it out!"

Charging up a ball of aura, Lucario walked after the figures, holding it up for them to see. They began to panic, trying to back away as quickly as they could. They all uttered beeping sounds as they collided, trying to escape. Meta Knight helped in the process, pushing all of them towards the window. When they saw that they had no other way of escaping, the beeping figures jumped out the window, landing in a pile on the deck of the Halberd.

"That was a bit too easy." Lucario stared in disbelief, "I can't believe that actually worked."

"They don't seem very smart." Meta Knight bluntly stated, "You could probably chase them to a cliff and they would jump off."

"That's true." Lucario chuckled, "But I hope Snake is doing okay." He crossed his arms over his chest, staring down at the deck. "He still hasn't come back yet."

* * *

><p>"So much for the big talk." Snake spat at the purple substance that began to disappear, "I was able to beat both of you at the same time…Only using my bare fists!"<p>

He spat in the substances direction, before it had completely faded into nothing. Putting his hand on his chin, Snake studied the cages above him, wondering how he would get the trophies out of there.

"I could shoot them down. But that might end up hurting the two in the process." He grumbled, scratching his chin. "There might be no other way though. The chains look pretty rusty too, however. I might be able to kick them down…"

Without a second thought, Snake jumped up and kicked the chains to one of the cages. It snapped easily, and the cage fell to the floor. He repeated the process with the other cage, having the same results. Touching the bottom of the trophies, the princesses came back to their original forms.

"That was a horrible experience…" Zelda sighed, fixing her dress. She looked at Snake, a smile on her face. "Thank you for saving us."

"Ohh~! It's Snake!" Peach clapped, "It's so nice to see you again! How is everything treating you?"

"Let's save the small talk for later, Princess." Snake retorted bitterly, "I want you two to stay in here, for safety. You understand?" He eyed the two, "Meta Knight and Lucario are currently trying to regain control of this thing."

"We'll definitely stay in here." Zelda nodded, "No need to worry about that, Snake."

Snake gave them both a smile, before rushing out of the room. As the doors closed behind him, the room was engulfed in darkness. Peach looked at her friend with a frown, not wanting to stay in here.

"I know, Peach." Zelda said, "We're getting out of here, don't worry." She smirked, "We can help in this, I'm tired of standing around and letting everyone else do the work. Let's go."


	12. Hijacking of the Halberd Part 2

"Ooooo~!" Peach giggled, "This is just like a spy movie!"

The blond watched as the brunette sneaked around the hall; disguised as Sheik.

"Can't you take this a bit more seriously?" Sheik sighed, rubbing her neck, "This is a pretty dangerous and serious task."

"Sorry~!" Peach apologized, following the Sheikah, "It's just so much fun!"

"Right..." Sheik blinked, "Now listen. We should head for the deck. There are all sorts of weapons there that might come in handy."

"Like cannons?" Peach asked, curiously. "I wanna try one out!"

"If we hurry thee, we'll find out! So let's go as fast as we can, okay?"

"Okay! This will be fun!"

/

"Sorry, I'm late." Snake apologized as he walked into the captains room. "I had some rescuing to do."

"Rescuing, huh?" Lucario stared, "The two people I sensed before...Needed help?"

"They sure did." Snake chuckled with a grin, "Since we got the explanation out of the way, what now?"

"Well, while you were playing hero we regained control of the ship." Meta Knight explained, looking out the broken window. "now all we need to do is meet back with the others."

"Sounds good." Snake sighed, "Maybe after this, we can attack those freaks. I've been dying to."

"We don't have a big enough army." Lucario retorted, "Let's not dream too unrealistic, okay?"

Snake opened his mouth to protest, but Meta Knight cut into the conversation before he could utter his first word.

"Enough of this chatter." Meta Knight said, "We're wasting valuable time here. We must hurry back."

He grasped the steering wheel tightly, giving it a rough turn. The ship sharply turned around, heading in the opposite direction than before. The small group was on their way to reuniting with the others, and making a plan to end it all, once and for all.

/

"Okay Falco." Fox spoke into his headset, "I'm going in!"

"Be careful down there. Don't die on m-Would you hold still?" Falco snapped, "Jeez, Diddy!"

"I, I'm sorry! I just can't get comfortable! It's really cramped!" Diddy whined, shifting around behind Falco's seat.

"This is why you should have went in Olimar's stupid ship." Falco muttered with the shake of his head, "Anyways..Don't die, Fox! We still need ya."

"Don't worry. I'll be quick about this." Fox chuckled, setting his Arwing onto autopilot. He pushed the glass up on his cockpit and leaped out, free falling down towards the giant Halberd below. Two figures caught his eye, on the deck. His eyes narrowed as he came closer, getting a better view.

'_Are they part of this ship?_' He thought to himself, '_Heh..This will be easy._'

The fox landed on the deck, staring at the people in the distance. A smirk formed on his face, as he began to dash at the two, hoping to catch them off guard.

/

Sheik spun around to look at the anthropomorphic fox running in at them at full speed. She ran straight at him, eying him as she did so. The two readied themselves for an attack, and parried one another using their legs. Sheik glared as Fox as he jumped back, returning the glare.

"Now, now..." Peach walked over, "this isn't the time to be fighting!" She smiled at Fox, "It's nice of you to join us. What is your name~?"

"F, Fox McCloud..." The animal replied, "Who are you two and what are you doing here?"

"Peach and I had gotten kidnapped...Again." Sheik retorted bitterly, "And I'm Zelda."

"It's nice to meet you, Mr. McCloud!" Peach giggled, "I'm the Peach she's talking about~!"

"Peach...And Zelda?" Fox studied the two, "You mean...You two are the Princesses I've heard about?"

"Yes, sir." Sheik smirked, "For once, we're not locked up in our castles."

"It feels nice being outside!" Peach chimed, "I enjoy the feeling of being free and independent!"

Fox smiled and opened his mouth to reply, but shut it quickly as he heard loud noises coming from behind them. Turning his head he saw black figures beeping and scurrying towards them. He pulled out his blaster and stared at them for a moment. They all began to clump together, and form a giant, armored monster.

"That thing doesn't look too friendly." Sheik commented, staring up at the monster. "What is it anyways?"

"It must be a monster created by the creeps who took over this ship!" Fox shouted, dodging a swift attack. "We need to destroy it...Before it destroys us!"

He began to fire his blaster at the monster as Sheik jumped onto its metallic shoulders, attacking the head with all of her might. Peach watched, awestruck from the sudden appearance of the monster.

"Dang, these attacks aren't doing anything to it!" Fox growled, feeling his blaster begin to overheat in his hands. "The armor is too tough!"

"Let me try~!" Peach shouted, suddenly back into reality. "It's armor looks kinda cracked over here~!" She pointed to it's side as it tried to remove Sheik from it's head.

Without warning, the Princess slammed into the crack in the armor with her golf club using all of her strength in the swing. She watched with a smile as the crack grew in size and eventually removed part of its armor; leaving a weak spot vulnerable to attack. Fox readied himself for an attack, pausing when blue lasers suddenly shot down at the group, narrowly missing the target.

Sheik jumped off the monster as the shots continued. She grabbed Peach's wrist and pulled her away from the line of fire. The lasers continued to shoot until finally hitting the target, causing the monster to topple over onto it's side. The lasers shot the monster until the armor completely cracked, opening itself like a broken egg. The monster melted into purple substance, before dissipating in the wind; leaving behind a small trophy.

Fox stared up at the source of the lasers and smiled at realizing who their savior was. Above them was a familiar ship, with a familiar pilot.

"F, Falco!" Fox shouted, a smile forming on his muzzle, "I can't believe you came!"

The Arwing landed on the deck as a blue falcon jumped out from the cockpit, a monkey quickly following behind him.

"You looked like you were in trouble." Falco shrugged with a smirk. "So I thought you needed a bit of a hand."

"Errm, thanks for saving us." Sheik looked to Falco, "You really were a big help. We couldn't have done that on our own."

"Eh, don't mention it." Falco gave her a small thumbs up.

"Hehe, you're so adorable~!" Peach clapped, watching a black figure move around. "What's your name? I must know~!"

The small group turned their attention to the blond princess who was giggling over a mysterious figure. It looked up at her and emitted high-pitched beeping sounds. Peach frowned, unable to understand what it was saying.

"Can you write it out? I can't understand you at all." She lowered her gaze, appearing to be upset.

The figure beeped again, holding up a neon glowing sign spelling out: "MRGAME&WATCH!" Peach looked at it for a moment before forming a soft smile on her lips. 

"Mr. Game and Watch? That's very adorable."

"It seems that Peach has made a new friend." Sheik chuckled quietly.

"You did too." Fox looked at the Sheikah, holding out a hand. "Sorry for attacking you earlier. I jumped to a conclusion that could have lead to even more danger."

"I'm sorry that I attacked you as well." Sheik shook hands with the fox, "That won't happen again."


	13. Reunions and New Meetings

"Meta Knight sure is taking awhile." Math muttered, looking up at the dark sky. "I wonder if something came up."

He then turned to look at his fellow team mates. Link was wide awake, poking at the campfire with a stick. Mario and Yoshi were both fast asleep while Red was dozing off. Lucas had rested himself against Red, fully asleep while Kusa slept on the ground and Pit sitting up.

"Well, taking back control of an airship isn't easy." Ike replied, leaning back with his hands. "He's probably fine though. You should sleep like everyone else." He yawned, "That means you too, Link."

"I'm not tired." Link grumbled, "I'll stay up and keep watch."

"You should at least try to sleep." Marth said softly, "It's bad for your health to not sleep."

"I'll be fine, princey boy." Link smirked, "I've dealt with nights like these before with no sleep."

Marth frowned, unsure of what to say. With a small sigh, he laid on his back, his eyes once again returning to gaze at the sky. His eye lids began to feel heavy as he struggled to stay awake.

A movement in the sky caught his attention, however, as the prince jumped to his feet and pulled out his blade.

"What is it?" Ike asked, standing up slowly. "Are you paranoid or something?"

"Look up there." Marth directed with his sword, "Don't you see something moving up there? It might be an ambush!"

"I think you might need to relax." Ike patted his shoulder, "It's easy to be jumpy and see things at night when you're tired."

"Ike, this is serious." Marth hid his annoyance, "It seems to have stopped...But it's getting bigger."

Ike pulled his sword out from the ground and narrowed his eyes as the object grew bigger and bigger. It cast a shadow near by, as it slowly made its way to the ground. Marth and Ike both began to relax as they realized what it was.

"The Halberd." Marth whispered in relief, "Did Meta Knight finally get it back?"

The giant airship landed on the rocky ground, the sounds of its engines filling the air. Link stood up as the area became quiet as the ship powered its engines off.

"Don't get too relaxed." Link muttered, "What if-"

"Link!" A voice called out as the doors opened, "Is that you?"

His eyes widened as a familiar figure ran towards him.

"Z, Zelda!" He exclaimed, as she hugged him tightly. "Thank Nayru that you're okay!"

"H, huh?..." Red opened his eyes slowly, "What's going on?" He stifled a yawn with his hand.

"Wake everyone up." Marth smiled at him, "Something wonderful has happened."

/

"I'm so glad you're all right!" Peach hugged Mario tightly, "I was soo worried about you Mario when you were sent away from the stadium!"

"I'ma glad'a you're okay'a too, Princess!" Mario returned the hug happily as a big smile formed on his face.

"It seems everyone's reuniting." Pit yawned, watching the group converse with one another. "That's really good to see and hear."

"It definitely is." Kusa nodded in agreement. "Maybe now Link will lighten up a little, knowing his princess is okay."

"I sure hope so!" Pit laughed, "He was starting to get too high-strung for my liking!"

"Excuse me, you two..." A voice said, "b, but am I in the right place?"

The two looked down and saw a small man in a space suit. He didn't have much hair on his head, but he made up for it with his big, round nose. He was looking back at them, nervously awaiting their answer.

"Olimar!" Falco exclaimed, "Glad you could make it." He chuckled as he walked over to the three. "I thought you had ran away!"

"How could I have?" Olimar responded, "I had that monkeys friend with me, and there's no way I would take him back home!"

"Yo! Diddy!" DK exclaimed, running up to the smaller ape, "I'm so proud of you, little buddy!"

"Thanks, DK!" Diddy high fived the larger gorilla, "I'm glad that we saved you in time!"

"What's with this "we" business? I did all the work!" A man cut in jogging over to them. "My punches are what got us out okay!"

"Oh please, "Captain" Falcon." Olimar groaned, "The only things you did were killing my hard working Pikmin and traumatizing me for life."

"Jumping off that cliff wasn't so bad." Falcon argued, "Don't be such a wimp!"

"There were better ways to handle the situation." Olimar calmly exclaimed, "I'm surprised I even made it out alive."

Pit and Kusa watched the two argue silently, feeling the awkwardness and tension of the small group rise. They were unsure of what to say, fearing that it would fuel the flames even more.

"Enough of the arguing." A female groaned, rubbing her temples. "It's way too late in the night for it. You sound like an old married couple."

"O, oh! Sorry about that, Samus!" Falcon turned to meet her gaze, a smile on his face.

Olimar scoffed before walking off, not wanting to deal with the subject. A small, "I'm too old for this." escaped his lips as he joined the group that was standing by the ship.

"I have to give you some credit, Falcon." Samus changed the subject, "If it weren't for you, Pikachu and I would have been goners."

"Pika~!" A small yellow mouse was at her feet, smiling up at everyone near it.

"I'm sorry to ask this...But, who are you two?" Kusa managed to spit out, feeling the awkwardness level rise to an unbearable point.

"The name's Captain Falcon." Falcon flexed, showing his toned arm muscles. "I'm a F-Zero racer, and I'm the strongest guy you'll ever meet."

"My name is Samus. I'm bounty hunter." Samus replied, taking off her helmet. "My little friend here is Pikachu. He's a Pokemon apparently." She recalled the name that Red had given it when they first met moments ago. 

"Pikachu!" The mouse chimed, giving Kusa a small wave.

"It's nice to meet you!" Pit smiled, "I'm Pit! I'm Captain of Lady Palutena's royal bodyguards!" He grinned, "And this is my friend Kusa." He motioned towards the pink haired girl standing beside him.

"Nice to meet'cha too, Pit! You too, Kusa." Falcon grinned, "Now, if you excuse me, I'll be on my way to the group. They seem to be talking about something important."

"I might as well go with him." Samus sighed, "Take care of yourselves."

She gave the two a small wave before going after the F-Zero racer, with Pikachu following close behind her.

"So many new people." Kusa groaned, "I don't think I'll be able to remember all of their names."

"There's not that many!" Pit chuckled, "But if you do forget any of them, I'll be sure to help you out with remembering. But we should probably follow them and go see what everyone is up to." He took her hand gently, "I don't want to miss out on anything important!"

Kusa nodded her head and let him guide her to the group.


	14. Plan Plotting and Ice Climbers

Everyone sat in the Halberd, talking to each other. Whether it was getting to know one another, or catching up with events. Kusa sat down in the back of the room, watching everyone converse, unsure if she should join them or not.

'_They all have interesting stories to tell..._' Kusa bit her lip in thought, '_It's hard to believe that some of them actually went through some of the things that they did. Especially Olimar._'

"Kusa?" Pit brought her out of her thoughts, "Are you okay? You have been kind of acting strange lately. Why aren't you with the others? It's not like you at all..."

She looked up at the angel and frowned. His blue eyes were filled with concern and he wore a frown on his lips. Kusa sighed, feeling slightly guilty for making him worry. She didn't notice that she had been acting off.

"I'm fine, Pit. Don't worry about me." She forced the words out of her mouth, I just don't feel like talking."

"Oh, really?" Pit sat beside her, "Why's that? Are you acting shy?"

"No, it's not that."

"Worried?"

"I guess that might be it."

"What are you worried about?" The brunette asked, tilting his head. "No one's going to judge you or anything. They're all very nice people!"

Kusa looked at Pit for a moment, a small smile forming on her lips. Giving him a small nod, the two of them stood up and began heading back towards the group.

She resisted the urge to hug Pit and thank him for everything that he's done, finding that it would make things even more awkward.

/

"Everyone, I believe we've talked enough." Marth announced, getting everyone's attention. "We need to come up with some kind of plan."

"A plan?" Peach tilted her head, "For what?"

"Getting rid of the darkness once and for all!" Ike retorted, "The more time we waste, the more of an advantage they get."

"What can we do?" Falcon asked, "We don't even know where they're going to strike next!"

"I know where the subspace is going to stike." R.O.B cut in, "They will be appearing over the south ocean tomorrow at 1300 hours."

"Can we trust what this robot says?" Link scoffed, glaring at him.

"Yes, we can." Olimar said gently, "He was once working for them after all."

"He was?" Zelda gasped, "Why is he on our side then?"

"I don't think we should question him, miss." Olimar replied, not looking at her. "But he once was the Ancient Minister."

"What?" Pit shouted, "HE was the one who disturbed Angel Land?"

"Yes...But he's very sorry about that!" Olimar grimaced at Pit's tone, a red Pikmin crawling onto his head. "He wants to correct his wrongs and bring everything back to normal..."

"I think we should give R.O.B a chance..."Marth said, "If he wants to change things, why say no? He has the same goal as we do."

"Thank you, Prince Marth." Olimar nodded, "Please, R.O.B, continue what you were saying." He placed a gloved hand on the robot, "Is there anything else we need to know?"

"There is much you need to know."

"Then please...Just tell us anything."

/

"So, they call it subspace? That explains why you corrected Ike before." Olimar said, staring at the robot. "And they manage to compress it into those bombs we saw before?"

"Their science is definitely ahead of some of our times." Samus crossed her arms, "How is their technology so advanced?"

"I don't think that's important," Link snorted, "What's important is we take them down before anything else happens!"

"Link's right." Marth nodded, "We need to destroy them before wondering about how they're so advanced."

"We should attack them directly." Snake grunted, "There has to be some sort of dimension within the subspace, right? Why don't we just go there?"

"What if it kills us?" Lucas asked nervously, "That s, sounds kind of risky..."

"It's a risk that we should take, Lucas." Ike shook his head, "In fact...We might be able to elaborate your plan and make it work, Snake."

"I think I know where this is going..." Samus smirked slightly, "And I think it just might work."

"What kind of thing do you have planned?" Fox looked at them with an eyebrow raised, "I don't think I'm following this very well..."

"Alright then...Listen closely and you'll understand." Samus smiled, moving her blond bangs from her face, "We have various modes of transportation, don't we? Olimar's ship, my ship, this ship, Captain Falcons, the Arwings..."

"What about them?" Zelda asked, "I'm not following it either, to be honest."

"You see...We could use the Halberd to get into the subspace. We'll arrive at the ocean just as they arrive to take it into their possession. As the portal to the subspace opens...We'll storm in there in the Halberd!"

"But what if something happens to the ship?" Lucas asked, looking up at Samus, "Then we're all dead and that plan would have been for nothing..."

"That's when the other ships come in, right?" Fox grinned, "We'll use them as back ups?"

"You're following this, McCloud." Samus chuckled, "I'm glad you finally caught on."

"Seems kind of risky...But we don't have much of a choice." Marth rubbed the back of his neck, "We'll wake up early tomorrow and get everyone prepared and set up a plan on who goes in what ship in case of an emergency."

"Sounds good." Samus ran a finger through her ponytail, "I'm actually a little excited to see how this will work out."

"So am I..." Falcon looked at her, smirking. "You always come up with good plans."

/

"It's getting pretty late out, isn't it?" Zelda thought aloud, staring out the window. "Maybe we should all get some rest to prepare for tomorrow."

"Yes, we should." Meta Knight replied, "We need to be up before sunrise tomorrow if we want to get organized before attacking."

"But we can't just go to sleep yet." Peach giggled, "We have to explain the plan again to these two~!" She motioned towards the door where two people were standing. "Come on in you two!"

The two walked into the room slowly, before standing beside the princess. They both wore heavy winter coats with pants and snow shoes to match. One's coat was blue while the other one wore a light pink. Their hair was brown, and their skin was pale. Meta Knight studied the two with golden eyes silently, not wanting to utter a word about them.

"So we meet again, Mr. Mask!" The male pointed a gloved finger at him in anger, "We never got a fair race up that mountain!"

Meta Knight stayed silent.

"Popo, relax." The girl cooed, patting his arm, "We'll get that race someday! Now just...Isn't the time." She turned to Meta Knight, smiling. "Sorry about that. It's nice that we can finally introduce ourselves. My name is Nana, and this is Popo! We're also known as the Ice climbers."

"You two are just so adorable!" Peach giggled, putting her hands together. "I'm so glad you could join us!"

Meta Knight took a step forward, still staring at the two. He then held out a small hand.

"Meta Knight is my name...And I promise we will get a fair race after all this is over." His voice was thick with an accent as he nearly whispered his words. "For now, will you two join us in saving the world?"

Popo's expression hardened before softening, a grin appearing on his face. He shook hands with Meta Knight and nodded eagerly.

"We'll help in any way possible! Just tell us the plan and we'll get down to business!"

/

It had taken Meta Knight awhile to explain the details of the plan to Nana and Popo, being careful to include every small detail he founds important. It certainly passed the time, as now everyone laid fast asleep in the large ship. The moon shone through the window, leaving some rays of soft light to illuminate parts of the room weakly.

Kusa stared out the window, anxiety making her stomach lurch within her. Tomorrow was going to be an important day where there was no room for any kind of screw up. She feared the mistakes that could happen, and the results of their plan working. Would it go well? Or would it end in demise not only for them, but for the planet as well?

The sounds of movement startled her, breaking her of her train of thought. The person sat up and looked at her, rubbing his eyes.

"Can't sleep?" Pit whispered, not wanting to wake the people around them.

Kusa relaxed for a moment, relieved to hear that Pit was the one who had woke up. She gave a small nod to answer his question.

"Yeah, I can't. What about you, Pit?" Her voice was lower, trying to prevent it from wavering.

"Neither can I." He sighed, "I'm worried about this whole thing."

"Worried? About what?" Kusa asked, frowning at him.

"Uh..." Pit trailed off for a moment, "I don't think I should say it. I mean, it would sound kind of odd."

"Just say it." Kusa refrained from giggling, "I'm curious now."

"Well..." Pit looked at the floor, "It's...About your safety." He glanced at her before looking down once more. His voice had lowered at the last part, embarrassed that he let it leave his lips.

Kusa blinked for a moment, taken off guard by his reply. Why would he be worried for her own safety? He should worry about his own more than anything.

"What do you mean?" She asked, "I'll be fine...I've been fine through everything else...Why not now?"

"But this is more dangerous than anything we've been through before." Pit retorted, "Which makes me worried. Who knows what's lurking in the subspace!" He raised his voice slightly.

"So what? It doesn't matter what's lurking there. I'll be able to take care of myself. Samus managed to show me some fighting today...So I won't be as useless as I was before. I can fully protect myself without someone having to do it for me."

"What if we get separated though?" Pit muttered, clenching his fists till his knuckles turned white, "You wouldn't be able to fight all by yourself...You'd be outnumbered."

"Pit, quit getting yourself worked up. You shouldn't get high-strung over all the what-if's." Kusa forced a smile on her face, "Just relax...Everything will be fine, I promise." She reached out and touched his hand gently. "Smile, okay?"

Pit looked at her for a moment before averting his gaze. His face turned a small shade of red as he tried his best to hide it.

"Uh, Kusa..."

"What is it, Pit?" He pulled her hand away.

"Kusa...I...Uhh..."

"You what?" Kusa sighed, shaking her head. "Are we going to keep going on about this protection thing?"

"no...It's not that...I just...Need to tell you something."

"Okay...I'm all ears. What is it?"

"Wait...Never mind. I don't want to say it."

"Fine then." Kusa shrugged, "Don't tell me then." She put her hands behind her head, "But I'm guessing that you want to say you're scared, right?"

"No way!" Pit quickly replied, "I'm not scared at all! I'm an angel! I'm scared of nothing!"

"That doesn't make you sound convincing." Kusa teased, closing her eyes. "But whatever you say."

"I'll just...Tell you later." Pit sighed, laying back down and turning onto his side. 

"You promise?" Kusa smiled softly, "I really want to know."

"Yeah...I promise I'll tell you later." Pit closed his eyes, "I promise..."


	15. The Attack

**Thank you all for the nice reviews! I'm glad to hear that people are enjoying my story! ^^ I hope the rest of it lives up to your expectations~**

* * *

><p>The morning had come quicker than anyone had expected. Before the sun had fully risen, everyone was up and preparing for the biggest event of their lives. People were rushing throughout the Halberd, calling for each other, collecting supplies, and arranging who would go to what ship in case of an emergency.<p>

R.O.B stood outside of the Halberd with Meta Knight by his side. Despite the ruckus going on inside the ship, the two were calm; as they stared at the rising sun in utter silence. Meta Knight glanced at the robot with his golden eyes, thinking of something to discuss. The robot returned his glance.

"It seems everyone is excited." R.O.B broke the silence, "They seem to be excited."

"They do appear to be eager." Meta Knight replied softly, "Maybe it's because of the thrill of adventure...Or the fact that once we get through this, everything will return to normal."

"It seems that I have been the cause of all your troubles. Forgive me, Meta Knight." R.O.B looked at the small warrior, "The bombs have caused chaos, chaos that is hard to recover from."

"It's all right, R.O.B." Meta Knight replied, "It was your job at the time, and all you wanted was to follow orders. It was your duty; a duty that was inescapable."

"I suppose you are correct."

Behind his mask, Meta Knight felt a smile form on his lips. The sound of footsteps drew him away from the conversation as he turned back to see Ike with his sword on his shoulder.

"We're all ready to go now." Ike smirked, "Are you two ready?"

"Of course." Meta Knight replied.

"Affirmative." R.O.B followed.

"Okay, let's get this show on the road then." Ike turned away and began to head back to the ship. Giving them a motion to follow, he glanced over his shoulder at the two. "Be sure that you're prepared. We can't back down now. So no chickening out!"

"I never "chicken out" Ike." Meta Knight followed behind the blue-haired swordsman, "You should know that by now."

"Right, right. I was just joking, of course~"

/

"Now then, let's go over the plan." Samus spoke over the intercom with Meta Knight beside her, steering the ship. "The ocean isn't far from here...We should be there in less than 15 minutes at this rate. Anyways, the enemy is most likely going to have some kind of defense to protect themselves from any kind of interference. We have to break through the security, or maneuver around it."

"If the security is too heavy, we will have to maneuver. Otherwise, we should try our best to break through." Meta Knight retorted, staring ahead as he kept his hands on the wheel. "The less forces they have, the better."

Samus nodded in agreement.

"Yes, of course." She smiled, "But listen up everyone! Get ready for a rocky ride..."

She turned off the microphone and turned her attention to the swordsman. She studied him for a moment before shaking her head, the room falling in silence.

"What's wrong?" Meta Knight asked calmly, "Is something on your mind?"

"I'm just a little worried." Samus bit her lip, "Which is odd. I've been able to handle all my jobs with ease, but...This one just overwhelms me. I'm afraid that we'll make a mistake that could cost some of our lives."

"Just relax yourself, Samus." Meta Knight replied, "Being stressed won't help the situation. Clear your mind of all negative thoughts. Running into battle with a clear mind will heighten the senses."

"I suppose you're right, Meta Knight." Samus picked up her helmet with one hand, resting it under her arm, "I really shouldn't get so worked up..." Smiling at him, she added, "I wish I could always be as calm as you."

A small, quiet chuckle escaped Meta Knight as the conversation was dropped. Samus gave a small goodbye to Meta Knight before leaving the room and heading down the hall. Reaching the main room, she put on her helmet, and joined Captain Falcon who was clarifying things with Olimar.

"Are you sure your ship is going to make it if we need it?" Falcon asked, a hand on his chin. "It looks pretty worn down to me."

"Excuse me...But that ship helped me get out of many dangerous situations." Olimar said, shaking his head. "It will do just fine. It's been holding up all this time. Don't doubt anything about it!" His Pikmin surrounded him, staring silently at the much taller man beside him.

"Right, right." Falcon chuckled, "I just want to make sure...In case you need help later on. I don't want you screaming for help in the middle of a battle field."

Olimar left him with a snort, his Pikmin following behind.

"What was that all about? Trying to pick a fight with the poor guy?" Samus asked, raising an eyebrow. Falcon turned his attention towards her, smirking.

"Nah, I was just making sure he'll be okay. We're team mates after all!"

"You should try to be more supportive." Samus laughed softly, "Anyways, thanks for the repairs on my ship. I think she'll be ready to go in case of an emergency."

"She'll do just fine!" Falcon grinned, "I made sure the engine was running smoothly last night. So far, no issues."

"Great, glad to hear it."

"Attention everyone." Meta Knights accented voice filled the room, "We are coming close to our destination. Please ready yourselves, for I am now going into the battle field..."

"Looks like it's show time!" Falcon grinned, stretching. "Finally! I've been getting sick of just flying."

Samus swallowed the lump in her throat, nodded slightly.

"Yes...It appears that it is now show time for all of us..."

/

The tranquility of the ocean was torn apart as a portal opened meters above the surface of the water. A battle ship advanced out of the dark void, and into the light of the day. A man in armor stood outside, staring down at the ocean; a look of pride and determination on his face. Beside him was what appeared to be a turtle, which stood nearly as tall as the man, if he wasn't slightly hunched over.

"Soon this "beautiful" place will be ours." The turtle laughed, his voice deep. "After that, there will only be a few more places to conquer until the world is finally ours." Excitement dripped from his words.

"Calm yourself, Bowser." The man beside him said, "I too, am quite happy that the world will be ours...But if you become too excited, who knows what you'll do. You might end up screwing us over."

"Pfft, right." Bowser rolled his eyes, "As if you haven't been screwed over before, Ganondorf. We should take this opportunity to crush that stupid elf and plumber!"

"No, no...We won't do that quite yet." Ganon smirked, chuckling. "After the world is ours, we will make them suffer...Killing them so soon would be such a waste of hard work..."

"Uhh, Ganondorf..." Bowser's voice was filled with uncertainty, "I think something is heading towards us...but I can't tell what it is."

Ganon snapped his attention towards the turtle, before looking ahead. In the distance, he could make out the figure of a giant ship. Straining his vision, he could see the figure clearly as it came closer. A sudden realization hit him, as he took a step back; his eyes slightly wide from shock.

"It's the stupid heroes! They took the Halberd from us!" Ganon shouted, "Fire! Just keep firing until that damn thing gets blown to pieces!" He pointed ahead of him, directing the cannons on where they needed to shoot. "Leave no survivors!"

As the plane edged closer to them, the cannons began firing nonstop. The ship tried to turn and avoid the fire, but was pierced right through the front. The ship began to catch flame and break apart, the pieces falling down to the ocean. A sinister smile of triumph flashed on Ganon's face only for a moment, before it turned into utter hatred and anger. From the burning ship came multiple ships, carrying the survivors of the attack. The ships dodged the fire with ease, making their way towards the portal.

"Just keep firing!" Ganon screamed, "Fire until you hit them!"

A glint in the sky caught Bowser and Ganon's eyes, as they looked up. A small pink creature was heading towards them at high speed, glaring in their direction. In an instant, it cut through the battle ship, starting it's destruction process. Ganon turned away and began to head back into the portal, unable to look behind him. Bowser glanced back, before following his companion, the shipping crumbling into burning pieces all around them. The survivor ships quickly followed with the pink creature following behind, into the dark void the two villains had left behind.

/

"Woohoo! It looks like we all made it out alive!" Pit exclaimed, jumping out of Samus's ship. "That was...Actually pretty fun!"

"Fun?" Zelda repeated, crossing her arms, "That was really dangerous! To be honest, I was afraid that we weren't going to make it." She shivered, moving her arms up to hug herself. "This place is so dark and cold..."

"This is the subspace...What did you expect? Heaters and fancy chandeliers?" Ike shrugged, stepping out after Zelda. "Why don't they roll out the welcoming mats while they're at it."

"Oh can it, Ike." Zelda couldn't help but giggle at his sarcasm. "We need to be serious here."

"First thing's first..." Olimar said, "Let's do a head count. I want to make sure everyone got out okay..." He counted each person as they exited the ship they had stored themselves in. "Okay...Everyone is here."

"Now how are we going to handle this?" Samus asked, "Should we split into groups?"

"That would be a good idea." Marth said softly, putting a hand on his chin. "We could cover more ground that way...How many to a group?"

"It depends on how many people are here." Zelda replied, "We could probably do groups of three. Or groups of two with one group of three."

"Let's stay in groups of two." Marth said, "It will be easier to cover more ground with more people spread out. Now let's organize the groups and-" A large crash from the distance knocked him off guard. "What was that?"

"It sounded like it was coming from down there." Link pointed down the path, "We should go see what it is!" He took off in a dash, drawing his sword.

"L, Link!" Zelda shouted, "Wait! Don't go ahead like that!" She chased after him, with everyone following behind her.

/

Link abruptly stopped running as he saw what was before him. A giant hand was laying a few feet away, bleeding and motionless.

"Why does that thing seem so familiar?" He muttered under his breath as everyone showed up behind him.

"M, Master hand?..." Zelda stepped forward, "What is he doing here? I thought he disappeared..."

"Oh my goodness!" Peach covered her hands with her mouth, "He looks terrible injured! We should help him!"

"You shall do no such thing..." A voice boomed all around them. "He is a traitor to the subspace...He shall perish..."

"Where is that voice coming from?" Fox asked, looking around him.

"I don't know...but it sounds like he means business...Whatever it is." Falco huffed, crossing his arms.

"Show yourself!" Link shouted, "You coward! Why don't you say that to our faces!"

As if on cue, a bright light filled the area blinding everyone. As the light faded, a man who appeared to be blue floated before them. His arms were wrapped around himself in an embrace, and his knees were pushed up to his chest. Slowly straightening himself, his arms fell to his sides as he stared down at the fighters below.

"You are all worthless beings..." He boomed, emotionless. "I shall rid of you...Begone!" Thrusting his arm towards them, he sent a white wave out of his palm.

Before the fighters could dodge, they were all engulfed within the white light, before completely disappearing from where they once stood.


	16. Marth

**Just a quick heads up that there is no Yaoi in this chapter. Sorry if it seemed like I was leaning towards that. **

**And I'm slightly bad with fight scenes, so try and bear through it. I'll try my best to improve. Suggestions would be helpful as well.**

* * *

><p>Marth stumbled to his feet as he awoke. His blue orbs were filled with shock as he was breathing heavily, placing a hand on his chest.<p>

'_What happened back there? How am I still alive? And...Where is everyone else?_' His head throbbed, '_Am I...All alone now?_'

Slowing his breath, Marth straightened himself and looked around at his surroundings. He was on a grassy trail that seemed to go on forever on either side of him. The sky was a light shade of blue with no clouds on the sky as the sun shined down on him. A faint breeze fluctuated his hair, and sending a faint aroma of flowers into his nostrils.

"This place...Seems to familiar..." Marth muttered quietly, trying to gather his surroundings. "But why?"

_**I'm leaving for training. I need to get stronger.**_

The words pounded into his head, making the throbbing worsen. Marth groaned, rubbing his head gently. Everything was overwhelming him and he couldn't take it. He paused for a moment, the words repeating themselves.

_**You know that I'm weak. Quit hiding it from me! But...It doesn't matter. I'm going away for awhile. I won't be weak anymore.**_

_**When I come back, I'll be stronger!**_

"Roy..." Marth whispered, frowning. "Now I remember...This is where Roy bid farewell to me nearly two years ago..." He looked up at the sky, "He left Princess Peach's castle in a haste after the defeat of Master Hand...And when I followed him, that's what he told me..."

His heart sunk as he averted his gaze to the ground. Roy was a skilled fighter, stubborn, but skilled. Roy's pride was crushed when he was defeated by Master Hand. Marth felt a ping of guilt hit him as he continued looking back on memories.

_**When we face off Marth, I won't lose to you. Remember that!**_

But Roy did end up losing. Marth defeated him quickly, one attack after the other. This was before the final battle they shared, which lead to the final shattering of the red-head's pride.

"I bet you're stronger now." Marth whispered, "Please, come back some day. We all miss you."

Footsteps in the distance caught Marth's hearing. He looked ahead of him and felt his heart lift as someone walked closer. His eyes went straight to the messy red hair on the person walking towards him. Taking a step forward, Marth saw that it was truly Roy who was walking towards him. As he approached, Marth frowned, noticing something off about the way he looked.

Roy's blue armor was now a dull shade, and he appeared to be paler than usual. Marth wondered if it was due to all the training that he had went through, overworking himself to the point of exhaustion. Roy stopped walking and stood a few feet away, staring at Marth will dull eyes. Marth stared back, finding himself unable to budge or speak.

"It's been awhile, Marth." Roy said, his once powerful voice now a dull monotone, "I've gotten stronger since the last time we saw each other."

"It seems that you've grown a little..." Marth said awkwardly, rubbing his neck. "Are you taller?"

Roy's gaze narrowed, watching the prince.

"It seems you haven't changed a bit."

Marth blinked in surprise, taking a step back. Roy was acting different from what he remembered. Swallowing the lump in his throat, Marth averted his gaze from the boy.

"What..? What are you talking about?"

"You're still as stupid as ever."

Roy's words hit him like a bullet to the heart. He and Roy had been best friends every since they met each other in Peach's castle. Was he finally letting out the feelings he hid all this time? The anger and jealousy from being beaten by Marth?

"Roy, what's with you? This isn't like you at all..." Marth whimpered, unable to raise his voice.

"It's the new me." Roy smirked, shrugging. "I'm sick of being your friend, Marth. It was like I was living in your shadow. You always outshone me in everything that we did. I want to change that...I'll remove you from the picture forever!" He drew his sword quickly, "Prepare to die, Princey boy!"

He lunged at Marth, letting out a battle cry. Marth scrambled out of the way of the attack, now drawing his sword. Roy laughed, seeming to be excited by the sight of the blade.

"Finally! We'll have the rematch I always wanted!" He charged again, thrusting out his sword to Marth's chest. "You'll finally be out of my way! I'll finally be better than you! And I'll-"

His words were cut short as Marth's blade went straight through his stomach. Blood ran down the wide of his mouth and stained the once bright blue shirt. His stared at Marth, his dull blue eyes wide. Marth was looking down, his bangs shadowing his eyes. Shame washed over him as he slowly pulled the blade out, causing Roy to drop to his knees.

"You're not Roy." Marth's words dripped with venom. "The Roy I knew would never say things like that. He would never try to attack his best friend. Show yourself...You fake."

Roy lay huddled on the ground, hugging his stomach tightly and his body trembling from the pain. He glared daggers at Marth as he rose, the pain suddenly subsiding from his wound. A smirk formed on his pale face as a dry laugh escaped his bloody lips.

"Ha! I should have known you wouldn't have fallen for the trick." Roy spat, as his form began to change. "I was hoping I could kill you in the form of your best friend...But I was wrong..."

Marth gasped at the sudden appearance of the man who stood before him. He was no longer Roy, but had taken a new appearance. Marth's appearance. It was like standing in front of a mirror. The man brushed dark bangs out of his face, the smirk still on his lips.

"Surprised?"

"Who the hell are you?" Marth pointed his blade at his throat, "I demand that you tell me!"

"I'm _you._" The man replied, "Your dark side created by the subspace army. And sorry to break it to you, but I have to kill you right here and now." His voice was full of sarcasm, making Marth's blood boil.

"First you take the appearance of my best friend and then tell me you're going to kill me? I'm sorry to break it to _you_ but this is the last place you'll ever see!" Marth snapped, tensing.

Dark Marth laughed, stepping back and drawing his blade.

"Let's see who comes out victorious." He cooed, the breeze blowing his hair softly. "Maybe you'll prove to be weaker than your stupid friend."

Marth lunged at his other self, screaming. He slashed at his chest, barely missing. Dark Marth laughed and taunted him, dodging each attack that Marth threw at him. Jumping behind Marth, he slashed at his back leaving a deep wound. Marth winced in pain and quickly spun around to face the dark enemy, who was now wearing a sadistic smile on his face.

"Why don't you scream?" He questioned, "You were screaming before, and it was like music to my ears! Or...Are your lungs tired?"

"Shut up..." Marth said softly, "Shut up and die!"

"Whoops~!" Dark Marth laughed, narrowly missing a slash to his throat, "You almost got me there!"

Marth continued to swing violently as his opponent, unable to control the anger that was inside him. The dark prince continued dodging and taunting, managing to throw in a few attacks of his own. He swung his sword at Marth, leaving a small gash in his forearm. He then slashed again towards Marth's face, causing him to lean backwards. A small cut on his cheek was left from the attack, leaving him stunned.

'_That...Almost got me._' Marth thought, his heart pumping wildly. '_That almost got me and it could have killed me!' _Adrenaline rushed through him, the slowly rising fatigue now vanishing. '_I can't let him win! Think Marth...Think...You have to distract him somehow..._'

Marth's eyes scanned the area around him. Surrounding him was grass, flowers, weeds, and dirt. An idea flowed into his head as his eyes set on the dirt below him.

'_That's it. I'll use dirt._'

Pausing the attack and sweeping his hand down, Marth grabbed a handful of the earth within his palm. His dark counterpart watched him carefully, stepping away and catching his breath. Marth swung the clump of dirt at his face, throwing the dark being off guard.

"W, what the?" He covered his eyes to protect them from the dirt that collided with his arm. "What the hell was that?"

"Bingo..." Marth smirked, racing towards the dark prince, with his sword readied. "You let your guard down...Idiot."

Before the dark prince could open his mouth, the sword went right through his armor, and into his chest. His red eyes widened, feeling dark liquid run down his chest and stomach and being soaked into his clothing. Marth watched what was believed to be blood, before realizing what it truly was. Subspace matter. His dark side was made out of the same ingredients as the enemies he had fought before.

"You...Bastard..." Dark Marth muttered, his body fading away into the subspace matter, "You pulled a dirty trick..."

"It was your fault for falling for it." Marth smiled innocently, "It's the oldest trick in the book."

Silence fell over him as his dark side disappeared into nothing. His arm and back throbbed in pain and he began walking along the trail. Marth closed his eyes sadly, the feeling of loneliness filling him up. He didn't know where he was going and he didn't know where anyone else was. He hugged himself gently, his heart racing.

He was alone once again. All of his friends were gone and he didn't know how to find them.


	17. Lucas

"_Lucas..._" A ghastly voice called out, "_Lucas...Come here..._"

A soft frown laid on the small boy's face as he looked around him. Sunflowers surrounded him for miles and the sky was a bright blue with no clouds. The area seemed familiar to him somehow, but an unsure feeling rested in the pit of his stomach.

"_Lucas..._" The voice appeared again, "_Lucas..._"

Lucas turned his head to find the source of the voice that was beckoning to him. His blue eyes widened at the sight before him.

"M, mother..." He whimpered, taking a step forward. His mom took a step away in return. "Mom...Is that you?..."

"_Yes...Come to me Lucas...I've missed you._" She cooed softly, outstretching her arms towards him for a hug. "_You've become so strong..._"

Tears stung the corners of his eyes as he studied his mother's appearance. Her skin was paler than what he remembered. Her long-soft brown hair swayed in the breeze as she softly smiled at her son, awaiting his embrace. Lucas stepped towards her once more, feeling reassurance wash over him.

"_Haha, Lucas! There you are! Mom and I have been waiting for you!_"

Lucas paused in his steps, recognizing the familiar voice.

"Claus...You're here too?" Lucas cried happily, looking frantically for his brother. "Where are you? I want to see you!"

From behind his mother stepped a boy who closely resembled Lucas. He wore a green and yellow stripped shirt with brown shorts and blue shoes to match. His messy orange hair stood out compared to his pale skin. Lucas frowned, studying his brother closely. He too, was paler than from what Lucas had remembered. Was he beginning to forget his departed loved ones?

"_Come on, Lucas! You should come with us! Dad too! Where is he? Let's go play together!_" Claus's energetic voice filled his ears. "_We can go see the Drago's again at grandpa's!_"

Lucas bit his lip with uncertainty. The mentioning of the Drago's filled his head with painful memories that had scarred his childhood.

'_Why are they here?..._' Lucas thought, debating on his next move. '_Mother was...Killed by the Drago's, wasn't she? And Claus..._' Lucas looked down at his hands, fear filling his eyes. '_Claus had died as well...Or...Did the seven needles bring them back? It must have been! I wanted them back all along!_'

A look of enthusiasm spread over Lucas's features as he ran towards his mother and brother. His mother had patiently waited for her son, her arms still reaching out towards him. As he ran towards them, a look of confusion appeared on the blonds face. They were getting farther away as he got closer. Lucas slowed his pace for a moment, frowning. Hinawa had noticed her son slowly giving up, the soft smile never leaving her lips.

"_You can do it Lucas...Just a bit farther...You're a strong boy._"

Lucas eyed her nervously as he picked up his pace once more. Their figures began to advance towards him as the distance between them separated. Finally! He was getting closer them! Lucas reached out to hug his mother, tears streaming down his face in joy and sadness.

"Lucas!" A voice shouted, causing Lucas to abruptly stop his actions. "Watch were you're going!"

The voice sounded oddly familiar. Turning his head, Lucas's eyes widened upon seeing Ness standing a few feet away from him.

"Ness?...Is that you?" Lucas forced the words out of his throat, tears still staining his cheeks. "This isn't a trick...Is it?" Ness shook his head.

"I'm the real deal...But these two aren't." Ness's expression softened, "This is all a trick, Lucas. The subspace is tricking you."

Lucas felt as if he was punched in the gut. Ness was doubting the fact that his family was alive...but why? Lucas turned to his mother for comfort, but saw that she had disappeared along with Claus. Looking down, he gasped and stumbled back; his body was trembling from fear.

"You could have fallen to your death, Lucas." Ness frowned, "The subspace managed to get into your mind and bring those two back into reality. Just for you to fall into their trap."

The blond was silent, still trembling. He began to cry softly, once again mourning the loss of his mother and twin, and for them being used against him. Ness walked over to the boy and pat his shoulder softly.

"It's okay, Lucas." He said softly, trying to reassure him. "You're safe now...And you won't have to suffer through that anymore."

"But.." Lucas hiccuped, "It still hurts knowing that they're gone..." He rubbed his tears away fiercely.

"I know...But hey! You're going to be saving the world!" Ness cheered, straightening himself. "Your mom and brother will be proud of you! They're watching over you right now!" Taking off his cap, he placed it on Lucas's head.

A small laugh escaped the blonds lips as he adjusted the new hat on his head.

"Thanks Ness...Thanks for everything." He said quietly, averting his gaze. "I'm sorry I got you captured before. But that won't happen again! I'll protect you this time!"

Ness smiled and gave him a thumbs up.

"I know you can do it, Lucas! And I'll be here through it all this time, I promise!"

"First thing's first...We need to find a way out." Lucas said, staring ahead. "I wonder if there is anyway to get out of here..."

"There has to be! I mean, I got here after all...It shouldn't be too hard to find. We just gotta look." Ness motioned for Lucas to follow him as he began to walk, "Let's go!"

"Okay..." Lucas nodded and followed, walking beside him.

Glancing back quietly, Ness could make out a figure standing in the sunflowers where they once stood. He wore the same hat as Ness, along with a blue shirt with yellow stripes, blue demin shorts, blue socks with red shoes, and a red bandana around his neck. His eyes were shadowed with the black bangs that covered his eyes. The figure gave Ness a thumbs up and a smirk, before fading away.

"_Good luck to the two of you. I know you can do it._"

The words echoed into Ness's ears, causing him to stop in his tracks. Lucas blinked and frowned at Ness, a wave of worry washing over him.

"Are you okay, Ness?" He asked, tugging his arm. "You're starting to worry me..."

Ness blinked and shook his head, a smile forming on his lips as he made eye contact with the blond. He nodded swiftly, smiling.

"Yeah! I'm fine! Let's go!"

As the two began walking again, Ness took one last glance over his shoulder. The figure was completely gone from sight. Ness smiled and whispered a soft "thank you" before looking ahead; leaving a confused Lucas to stare at him while they walked.


	18. Link and Zelda

The sounds of giggling filled the elf's ears as he stood by himself. Looking around, his icy blue eyes fell on two children, sitting next to each other laughing and giggling. He narrowed his eyes at them, their appearances seeming familiar. The children paused and stared back at him, seeming to have noticed his presence. Link flinched, taken by surprise. The children sat in silence before shaking their heads and looking back at each other. He sighed in relief, putting a hand on his chest.

'_That was close._' He thought, '_For a moment, I thought they were going to say something..._' He looked around him taking in the sights of the stone walls surrounding him, '_Where is this anyways? Could this be...Some kind of building?_' His eyes fell onto a carving within the wall above a window. '_No way...Is this...Hyrule Castle?_'

Staring in awe, Link's mouth hung open slightly. How did he end up all the way back in Hyrule? And who were these two kids running around? Link focused back on them, studying their appearances. The girl wore a headdress and a long white gown with blue sleeves and purple on the torso. Her blue eyes sparkled with enthusiasm as she giggled and laughed with the boy running beside her. He then looked at the boy.

The boy had bright blond hair that parted in the middle of his forehead, leaving blond bangs hugging the sides of his face. He too, had blue eyes and pale skin like the girl beside him. He wore a bright green tunic with large brown boots and a green hat. Link looked down at himself for a moment, before looking at the boy. Things were starting to make sense to him; that was him back when he was a small child.

'_Why am I in my memories right now?_' Link wondered to himself, approaching the children. '_Can I even interact with myself?_'

Reaching out for the younger Link, he bit his lip gently. A small feeling of worry tried to hold him back, but failed miserably as he touched the boys shoulder. The younger one turned his head to look up at the bigger Link, a smile on his face.

"We were waiting for you, you know." He said, jumping to his feet. "Now the fun can begin, right Zelda?"

"Of course, Link." The young Zelda said softly, standing up.

Link raised his eyebrow in curiosity. What was going on here?

"What are you talking about?" The adult asked, scratching his head. "This is all a dream right? What kind of fun are we talking about here?"

"We want to play a game with you!" The young Link shouted, a purple aura surrounding him as his expression darkened. "Won't it be fun?"

"It'll be very fun~" Zelda said, her voice low. The purple aura was surrounding her as well.

Link drew his sword, narrowing his icy blue eyes once more. This had been a trap set up all along. He mentally scolded himself for not noticing it earlier. He watched as the two were engulfed in a purple mist. Taking a step back, Link grit his teeth as the mist faded leaving an exact look alike of the current Link and Zelda.

"Who are you two?" Link asked, his words dripping with venom. "Tell me, or else I'll kill you!"

"Who am I?" The Link stepped forward, a large smirk on his lips. "I'm Link of course~ Who else would it be?" His red eyes pierced through Link, making him swallow his fear.

"That's funny. The last time I checked, there was only one Link. And it was me!" He slashed at the dark version of himself.

The blade cut right through him, as if he was cutting through liquid. The dark Link yawned and cackled as Link continued slicing the blade through his foe.

"You can't kill a shadow with a sword." He teased, "After all these years, I thought you would have noticed this by now."

'_He's right...I can't get him with just the master sword...I need to think of another plan...And fast!_' Link dodged a slice from the opposing sword.

"I'm afraid this is where you'll have to die. After all, that was the original goal of the subspace after all." Dark Link shrugged, "You think you can fight them in one big group...But you are all so weak on your own..."

"It's a pity." Dark Zelda sighed, resting her hand on her chin. "They're wasting our time with their futile efforts."

"We'll let you live if you want." Dark Link joked, slashing Link's chest. "You'll just have to give up and beg for mercy! Join us, Link...I know you want to." He raised his voice over the scream of pain from his opponent. "The darkness is better than pain, isn't it?"

"You're wrong."

"Hm?" Dark tilted his head at the sound of a different voice. "Who's intruding on our fun?"

"I'm afraid I am, _sir._" The female voice retorted, "Don't you dare offer Link such horrible things!"

Dark Link spun around to see who was interrupting his fun. Zelda stood in the entry way to the court yard, a golden bow in her hand. Her blue eyes were narrowed fiercely, her expression serious.

"Oh look! It's the real princess!" Dark Zelda laughed, "Are you here to help out your little Linky-boy? What's that toy you got in your hands?" She tilted her head, a sadistic smile on her face.

"It'll be your demise." Zelda spat, raising the bow. A golden arrow appeared within it as she pulled the string back. "Say goodbye you two...You'll regret laying a hand on my knight."

Letting go of the arrow, Zelda let out a small grunt. The arrow raced through the air with a blinding golden light surrounding it. Dark Zelda covered her face for a moment, feeling pain start in the center of her stomach, traveling throughout the rest of her body. The light began to dissolve her skin, it turning into small particles of purple and black. She let out a scream of fear and pain, watching herself disappear into nothing. Dark Link spun around to look at his friend, his red eyes full of anger and fear.

"What did you do to her?" Dark Link snapped, as the Dark Zelda faded away.

"Light arrows...Darkness's worst nightmare." Zelda said coldly, aiming another arrow at Dark Link. "And you're going to join her."

Before Dark Link could open his mouth to protest, she shot another arrow in his direction. Pulling out his dark hylian shield, the shadow hoped that it would stop the menacing blow. It pierced right through the shield and through him. A small choking sound escaped his throat as he fell to his knees, eventually falling onto the ground. He growled at the princess as she walked past him and over to the real Link, ignoring him.

"Curse you...Zelda." He spat as he faded away, "Curse you...Forever."

"Good riddance." Zelda muttered, "Link...Are you alright?"

"I'm fine..." Link groaned, putting a hand over his wound. "It's nothing to worry about."

"But...You're bleeding." Zelda sighed, "Are you sure you'll be okay?"

"I'll be just fine." Link rubbed the back of his neck, "Really...The bleeding will stop soon." He held out his hand to the princess. "Let's get out of here."

Zelda nodded and took his hand gently, leading him to the entrance.

"Good idea..."

"But...Zelda? Do you have any idea on where we're at?" Link asked, looking ahead. "Are we still in the subspace?"

"Yes, we are." Zelda calmly replied, tightening her grip on Link's hand slightly, "We are still in the subspace...this is all just an illusion created by it. When that man shot that wave of light at us...I believe he knocked us all unconscious. Using his abilities...He went into our minds and took out memories he thought would be good to corrupt. Within the corruption he caused, he must have added "dark" versions of ourselves to put an end to us for good..."

"I see..." Link sighed, "That sounds a bit hard to believe, but it's probably right. That man...If we can even call him one...Is a lot stronger than I thought he would be. The subspace was easy to get into, after all."

"Maybe we led ourselves right into a trap." Zelda retorted, "He wanted us to get in without a problem, so he could eliminate us himself. Anyways...We need to get out of this illusion." She slowed herself to a stop. "See over there?"

She pointed ahead of her, Links gaze following to where she was pointing. In front of them was the same, ominous place they had started out in. The subspace was surrounding them once again, despite the calm looking courtyard they had just been in.

"We...Got out?"

"Yes...We did. We fought our dark sides and managed to wake up from the illusion." The princess explained, "The others are probably doing the same right now...Although..."

"Although what?" Link asked, looking at her once more.

"Although some won't be able to get out of it as easily. Even if they did beat their dark sides...They could still be trapped. We were lucky to have gotten out of it in one piece."

"What can we do about it?" Link bit his lip. "I don't want everyone being trapped in there forever..."

"We'll look for their trophies." Zelda smiled, "We'll help them out when we see them." She paused for a moment, staring ahead of her. "Are those...Stairs? And what is that thing below them?"

"Hm?" Link turned his attention to the bright stairs yards away from them. "Is that...A trophy?"

Letting go of Zelda's hand, Link cautiously made his way towards the unknown object. A small gasp escaped his lips as he stood over it.

"Zelda...It's Ganondorf." He raised his voice for her to hear, "What should I do with it?"

"Let me see." Zelda muttered as she rushed over to his side.

Studying the trophy for a moment, a soft smile formed on Zelda's lips as she touched the base of the trophy gently. In a flash of light, Ganondorf was restored to normal. He glared down at the two standing in front of him, and crossed his arms.

"What do you brats want?" He hissed, narrowing his eyes.

"Save that for later, Ganon." Zelda retorted, meeting his gaze. "Right now, we need your help."

"What? You want MY help?" He asked, leaning in. "What is this? A joke?"

"This isn't a joke." Zelda replied, shaking her head. "The subspace betrayed you too, didn't it?"

Ganon fell silent, as he looked away from the princess. A low growl escaped his lips.

"Yeah, it did."

"Why don't you get back at it then? It's causing trouble for ALL of us, Ganondorf. Once it's out of the way, things will be easier for everyone. Not to mention you can get revenge for what it did to you."

Ganon eyed Zelda carefully, placing a hand on his chin.

"Revenge, hmm? I'm in then...Although, I'm just doing this for my sake and no one else."

"That's what I thought." Zelda spat, grabbing Links hand once more. "Let's go Link. We have people to save."

Link nodded and began to lead her towards the bright stairs, with Ganondorf following close behind.


	19. Tragedy

_**I would like to say thank you to everyone who is waiting for this story to be updated! I'm very glad that people are still enjoying this story! **_

_**Please forgive the horrible cliffhanger and fight scenes. I'm still trying my best to improve on them. And pointers on how to improve would be much appreciated!**_

/

_Where am I?_

Those words repeated themselves often as the girl walked through the darkness alone. The illuminated ground lit her path as she walked with no destination in mind. She just wanted to find an exit.

"This sucks..." Kusa muttered under her breath as she walked. "I have no idea where I am..." Placing a hand on her head she sighed. "And I have no idea where anyone else is..."

Loneliness hit her like a punch to the gut upon ending that sentence. She was completely alone in the subspace with no hopes of finding a way out. Her footsteps echoed as she walked, the only thing around her that was providing sound. Slowing to a halt, Kusa shook her head and looked around; silence filling the air once more.

"How long have I been walking anyways?" She said, scratching her head. "When am I going to find something or someone? Even seeing that big blue guy again would be okay...I just want to know that I'm not alone..."

"You're not alone though. So don't worry about that."

Kusa quickly turned to the source of the voice. A smile formed on her lips as she ran over to the angel standing a few feet away.

"Pit! I'm so glad I found you!" She said, taking his hand happily. "I thought I was completely alone...Do you know where everyone else is?" Studying his appearance, she cocked her head to the side in confusion. "Why do you look so different?"

The angel glanced at her with crimson eyes. His once pure white wings were now black in color, matching his now black toga. His skin appeared to be paler, and his hair a darker shade of brown, looking nearly black. A smirk formed on his lips as he chuckled, closing his eyes.

"I decided to match my surroundings." He said lamely, with a shrug.

"Very funny." Kusa rolled her eyes, pulling her hand away. "Now...Tell me the real reason..."

"I'm not really Pit. Is that a good reason for you?" He glanced at her once more with the same smirk on his face.

"Then who in the world are you?" Kusa questioned, stepping away from the dark angel. "Why do you look like Pit?"

"My name is Dark Pit. I'm the Subspace's version of your annoying happy-go-lucky friend. But I'm much better than him of course." Dark Pit crossed his arms, "And I feel sorry for you."

"Dark...Pit? That's not really original." She retorted, "And I doubt you're better than him. You have a big ego. But...Why in the world do you feel sorry for me?" She raised an eyebrow, "You don't even know me."

"I feel sorry for you because..." He turned to her and raised his blade to her throat, "You crossed paths with me."

His lips curved into a sinister smile as he watched the girl step back again; a failing attempt to create distance between the two. He stepped forward before kicking her to the ground and grabbing her hair. Holding the blade to her neck once more, chuckling.

"Where do you think you're going?" Dark Pit asked, "I'm going to kill you. Accept your fate. Once you're out of the way, I'll go after my clone." He pressed the blade against her skin, drawing blood. "You're group was full of fools. You all thought you could take down the subspace...But you were all too weak."

"Shut up." Kusa whimpered, grabbing the blade with her hands. "My friends aren't weak at all..."

"But you are." Dark Pit retorted coldly, "All you do is rely on other people, right? You can't even fight for yourself. You're a pathetic little weakling. I'm sure Pit feels the exact same way about you. He's been saving you nonstop. You get in the way, there's nothing you can do. You shouldn't have ever come here. The fact that you even ended up in this dimension was a mistake."

"I may not belong in this dimension...But I don't care about that." Kusa snapped, gripping the blade tighter, her blood boiling. "I made friends here...That accept me for who I am. I regret getting in the way all the time...I hate being a burden. I am weak, I'll admit that too. However, I won't let someone like you tell me those things!"

Using all of her strength, Kusa pushed the blade away from her neck and kicked Dark Pit in the stomach. He let go of her hair and pulled his weapon away from her grip, glaring. She rose to her feet and glared back, watching him carefully. Dark Pit straightened his posture and let out a sigh.

"You're a bigger idiot than I thought." He hissed, "You're challenging me to a fight...I guess you really do want to die."

"Bring it on, imposter." Kusa narrowed her gaze, "I'm not afraid of you..."

Without another word, Dark Pit took apart his bow into separate blades. He walked towards her, watching as she stiffened, ready to move away from him. The angel dashed at her, slashing one blade through the air swiftly with great force. Kusa stepped out of the way of a fatal blow, cutting her shoulder in the process. Letting out a grunt of pain, she grabbed her shoulder with a gloved hand, feeling the blood seep through her now ripped jacket.

"You can't even fight back." Dark Pit laughed, "All you can do is just take the pain and die. This fight is one sided."

"That's where you're wrong..." She muttered, trying to ignore the pain seeping into her body. "This fight isn't one sided."

Before the dark angel could open his mouth to protest, her small fist collided with his face. Staggering back he let out a yelp of pain and rubbed his face gently. Kusa swiftly kicked him in his side, throwing him off balance. He growled deep in his throat and grabbed her leg tightly, twisting it in a quick and choppy movement. Unable to keep her balance, she fell to the ground, throwing her arms down in hopes of catching herself.

With her arms occupied, Dark Pit released his grip on her leg and knocked her down once more with a powerful punch to her gut. Landing on her side, she coughed and wrapped her arms around her stomach in pain, her shoulder stinging from the impact. Leaning over her, Dark Pit had the sinister grin on his face once more as he raised his blade up slowly.

"And now...I finish you off once and for all."

/

Adrenaline rushed through his limbs as he dashed through the darkness, searching. Searching for a way out, searching for one of his team mates, searching for...Her.

"Where is she?" He said softly, biting his lip. "She can't be too far, right?"

Pit slowed himself to a walk, his legs aching from the constant running he's endured for what seemed like hours to him. Panting, his blue eyes searched frantically around him, looking for any signs of life. Not a mere Primid was in sight, raising his concerns. Was he even alive anymore? Angels couldn't die in such a simple matter, right?

"This is absolutely hopeless." He sighed, shaking his head. "I'm going to be wandering for hours..."

"Giving up so soon? You truly are pathetic, aren't you?"

"What?" Pit shouted, turning his body around to face the direction of the voice, "Who's there? Show yourself!" Pulling apart his bow, he firmly held the two blades in his trembling hands. "I'm not afraid to attack!"

"My, my...No need to get so defensive, Pit." The voice chuckled as the person stepped out from the shadows. Pit's eyes widened at the sight.

"W, who are you?..." He whispered, studying the person's appearance. "You look just like..."

"You?" Dark Pit laughed, "Of course. I am your subspace clone after all. Dark Pit, at your service.~" Sarcasm dripped off his words as a cocky smirk formed on his face. "There are quite a few benefits to being your look alike you know."

"Like, what?" Pit gritted his teeth, tensing his muscles. He eyed his clone carefully, positioning himself in case of an attack.

"I can trick people." Dark Pit sneered, "It's so easy to do so. They just think you changed clothes! They don't even bother paying attention to the details!" He laughed, "It's so much fun!"

"You mean...You've ran into some of my friends? You better not have hurt them!" Pit growled, his blood beginning to boil. Dark Pit put his hands up in defense, closing his eyes.

"No, no...I haven't hurt all of them...Just one." He opened his eyes, "She was quite the weak one, you know. Didn't even put up a fight."

"**Who was it.**" Pit snapped, his eyes narrowing to daggers at his foe.

"I never got her name." Dark Pit shrugged, not caring about his clones sudden aggression, "But she did wear this."

Pulling out something from within his toga, Dark Pit waved the item in front of the light angels face. Pit's eyes widened in horror and shock at the sight, words refusing to come out of his mouth. He couldn't remove his gaze off the item, no matter how much his mind screamed to look away. Within Dark Pit's hands was **a familiar green bandana, nearly soaked in blood. **The angels body trembled, as his mind was slowly slipping away from him.

"That's...Not real..." Pit croaked, his voice weak. "You're trying to...Trick me...Please tell me that isn't real..."

"It's as real as it gets." Dark Pit grinned, swishing it side to side. "Your little friend who wore this...Is now dead. And you're going to be joining her very shortly..."


	20. A Formidable Foe

**Well...This chapter was about 5 or 6 pages in OpenOffice...That's pretty long for me. **

**I hope the action scenes are improving slowly...I'm still having some slight struggles with them. Sorry if this chapter is a little cliché. I tend to make things like that when I'm writing...Thank you for all your support, however! It really means a lot that people are enjoying this story and waiting for updates. **

/

"_**Your little friend who wore this is dead.**_"

The words cut right through the angel, his body shaking violently. His dark clone stared at him in amusement, dropping the bandanna to the floor with a sadistic chuckle.

"Are you scared now?" He taunted, "I would be, if I were you. Do you really want to end up like her?" Pit didn't respond, causing him to continue. "Pleading for mercy before taking your final breaths? It sounds pleasant actually...For me that is."

"I'm not scared..." Pit forced the words from his throat, "I'm not scared of you, because you're lying! She wasn't killed! I know she wasn't! Someone like her couldn't have been killed by the likes of you..."

"Isn't that enough proof that it's true?" Dark Pit questioned, his attention turning smug. "She's gone and there's nothing you can do about it."

"_**She's gone.**_"

Pit clenched his fists tightly, his muscles tensing and his knuckles turning white. He grit his teeth in anger, glaring daggers at the dark angel standing a distance away. Without warning, he charged straight at the fallen angel, breaking Palutena's bow into separate blades. Dark Pit stepped back, avoiding a slash to his chest; his expression looking shocked. Pit slashed again, aiming for his face. Dark Pit spun out of the way in time, closing in behind the angered angel.

"Blinded by rage, I see." He muttered, kicking Pit in the back. "That'll be your downfall..." He smirked, "I guess you really will end up like her."

A grunt escaped the brunettes mouth as his clones foot collided with the small of his back. Stumbling forward, Pit put his weapon back together to form his bow once more. Pulling back on a string of light, he readied a shining blue arrow, aiming it at Dark Pit. Setting it free, it cut through the air quickly, a small sound escaping it. Dark Pit side stepped out of the way, picking up his pace as more arrows were being shot his way.

"Is that the best you got? Are you afraid to come any closer?"Dark Pit taunted, with a small laugh. "What a weakling!"

'_I'm safe at a distance, but I won't get any damage done to him if I just stand here..._' Pit bit his lip, lowering his bow slightly, '_But...If I get close, he'll most likely put an end to me._' He shook his head violently, _'No! Don't think that way...You can easily take him down..._'

Dashing towards his clone, Pit outstretched his arm and spun his bow in a 360 as fast as he could, it becoming embodied in a faint coat of light. Dark Pit, unable to dodge in time, put his arms up to protect his face; his flesh being cut into by the sharp blade. He muttered a curse as Pit pulled back, taking his bow apart once more.

'_His defenses are down!_' Pit thought, lunging forward, '_Now's my chance!_'

'_Another head on attack? This guy has guts..._' Dark Pit's expression turned grim as he parried the blades with his own, '_It appears I've touched a nerve..._'

"Hear my words, "Dark" Pit..." Pit growled, "I will defeat you...Find my friends, and stop the subspace once and for all. And I will get revenge."

"Why are you so worked up?" Dark Pit chuckled, "She didn't even belong in this world. I merely took out what wasn't needed."

"She...What?" Pit's eyes widened slightly in shock, "She wasn't from this world? There are others out there?..."

"Of course." Dark Pit scoffed, rolling his eyes. "It was all an accident that she came here, actually. I'm surprised no one else from her world has appeared here. Well, maybe it has, maybe it hasn't. But that's not important, right? Oh and..." Slamming his body into Pit's, he knocked the angel down onto his behind. "Don't let your guard down, Pitty."

The fallen angel slashed his blade across the boy's chest, causing him to cry out in pain as the blood began to escape his body. Clutching onto the newly formed gash, Pit shut his eyes tightly, trying to ignore the pain. His pure white toga began to turn a light red, as his wound kept releasing blood. Dark Pit chucked his foot into his side, knocking him over. Pit grunted in pain and opened his eyes slowly into a glare. The dark angel's pale face had a sadistic smile, holding his blades up and stepping closer.

Pit scrambled to his feet and readied his blades, the pain in his chest becoming faint as the adrenaline pumped through his body. His hands trembled uncontrollably, his weapons making soft sounds in his palms. His blue eyes never left his enemy as he drew closer. Dark Pit put his blades together, forming a bow as his eyes gazed into Pit's; that same sadistic smile never leaving his lips.

Dark Pit attacked with full force without a single warning. He copied Pit's angel ring, only spinning it much faster as if he had more experience with the attack than the light angel himself. Pit threw up his blades to try and parry the attack; having them knocked out of his hands and skidding across the darkness out of reach. With no choice, he blocked with his arms, the blade sharply cutting through his wooden bracelets and onto his wrists, leaving small gashes that began to draw blood. Dark Pit withdrew his attack, watching as Pit stumbled back, holding his wrists with each hand.

_'This is going to be one long fight..._' Pit thought, his wrists stinging and throbbing. '_We won't be able to keep this up the entire time...Who's going to give out first? I pray to Palutena that is isn't me...Please, Goddess of Light...Give me your strength._'

/

The angel laid on his side, his clothes tattered and stained with his own blood. Cuts covered his arms, legs, chest, and along his stomach. His body throbbed and stung with pain, and it was impossible to move. His dark clone had managed to beat him, it seemed. The sound of footsteps caused the angel to open his blue eyes, which were slowly becoming dull in color. Hovering above him was the fallen angel, giving him a look of disappointment.

The dark angel's body was covered in a number of gashes and cuts, but he didn't seem to be affected by the pain. Black blood stained his skin from where the cuts had let it out, and dried blood was on the corner of his mouth along with a giant bruise covering his left cheek. His clothes were tattered, however, they were in much nicer condition than the angel of lights. Letting out a sigh through his pale lips, the fallen angel finally spoke.

"I was hoping you'd last longer." Dark Pit spat, resting his hands on his waist, "but...Oh well. Now we've reached your grand finale. Although you did last longer than I expected. I'll give you credit for that." Pulling apart his blades slowly, Pit watched silently, refusing to reply and admit defeat.

"Good-bye, Palutena's Captain." The dark angel muttered, raising the weapon and preparing to strike down, "I'll be sure your death is a quick and painful o—Oof!"

He was cut off by a force crashing into him, knocking him over. His blades flew out of his hands and into opposite directions. His back landed on the cold rough ground, as he let out a small grunt of surprise and frustration. Looking up at his attacker, his eyes widened in shock; unable to believe the sight before him.

"Y, you! I thought you were dead! I thought I killed you!"

The girl smirked weakly, as her body trembled from the pain of the force she exerted on the angel.

"Guess again, you imposter..." Her voice was weak, "I won't be...Taken down so easily by you...And I won't let you hurt my friend..."

"And you think you can stop me in the condition your in? Don't make me laugh, girl." He growled, pushing her off with ease, hearing a small cry from her as she hit the ground. "You couldn't kill me before, and you can't do it now. I'll just take you both out right here. Permanently."

"K, kusa!..." Pit shouted, struggling to sit up. His body screamed in pain at him, as he bit his lip; holding back tears that were trying to escape. "D, don't get involved with him again!..."

Standing up, he watched as she rose to her feet slowly, and ran at Pit's clone. The dark-haired boy snatched his weapons from the ground and tried to slash at her, but she managed to dodge in time. Slipping behind him, she grabbed his wrists tightly and put them behind his back.

"Pit, hurry.." She croaked, her voice shaking. "Get your bow, and finish him off...Now!..."

Pit nodded without protest, and grabbed his bow off the ground. Pulling back a string of light, he aimed once more at the subspace copy. Pulling back a blue arrow, he aimed straight for the heart of the angel. Letting it fly, he lowered his bow quickly as Kusa let go, seconds away from the impact. Without any time to escape, the arrow pierced through the dark ropes of the angel. A sound of shock escaped his lips , as his red eyes widened. Falling to his knees he clutched the wound tightly, feeling his body beginning to disintegrate into the subspace material.

"No...There's no way...I can't die like this!" He shouted, "Not defeated by my weak clone!"

"Face it..." Pit narrowed his eyes as he watched the dark angel disappear, "You lost...And I won. Now it's you who's supposed to die..."

"You may have defeated me...But you won't be able to stop Tabuu..." Dark Pit hissed, before fading away into nothing. The subspace material scattered around, before burning up into the darkness. Pit let out a small sigh of relief, before wincing in pain. He slowly turned his gaze to Kusa, who stood there staring at where Dark Pit once was. Silence fell between the two for several moments, before Pit raced to her and pulled her into a death-grip hug; making the pain much worse for the both of them.

"I'm so glad you're okay..." Pit whispered, "I was so worried..."

"I'm sorry, Pit." Kusa apologized, averting her gaze. "I should have came sooner...You wouldn't have gotten as hurt.."

"Don't be sorry." Pit pulled away from the hug, brushing her bangs out of her face. "The important thing is...We're alive. These wounds are nothing, really..."

Kusa bit her lip tightly and held back her tears with all of her effort. Throwing herself back into Pit's arms, the tears pushed themselves out of her eyes as she began bawling; her grip around the angel tightening, afraid to let him go. Pit winced from the tightness of the hug, but put his arms around her once more; closing his eyes. Tears ran down his cheeks silently, a wave of relief washing over him.

She was with him once again, and he had never felt more relieved in such a dangerous environment. He swore to himself that he'd protect her from now on, until the subspace was gone for good.


	21. The Search Continues

_**I'm so sorry this took so long to get out. I haven't had much motivation in the last few months and since school has started back up, I haven't been able to think of any ideas...Sorry again for the long wait, but I hope everyone enjoys anyways! Thanks so much for the kind reviews! **_

* * *

><p>"Who...Or what in the world did we stumble into?" Link questioned, the palm of his hand against his face in irritation. "This kid's a punk..."<p>

"He's like a more annoying version of you." Ganon muttered, rubbing his temples with his eyes shut tight. "Get him to stay still and shut up!"

"How dare you two speak to the Captain like that!" The young boy shouted, his large cat-like eyes glaring daggers at them. "I'll make ye' walk the plank!"

"I think he's cute." Zelda giggled, watching the boy ramble on about the plank. "He's just like you, Link. When you were younger..."

"I wasn't THAT annoying when I was younger." Link grumbled, crossing his arms. "This kid is obsessed with pirate talk and says he can sail a boat. He's not even tall enough to ride the kiddy rides at an amusement park!"

"Don't ye dare disrespect me! I am the mighty Link!" The boy thrust his arms in the air and shook his fists violently. "You are an imposter!"

"Oh, give me a break." Link rolled his eyes, "Having two Links around is just going to make things difficult. We should give him some kind of nickname so we don't get confused."

"How about Toon Link?" Zelda shrugged, "Since he is a bit cartoonish looking..."

"Absolutely not! I will be called Link and nothing else!" Toon Link jabbed her stomach with a finger, "That imposter over there can have a nickname!"

"Just shut up and take the damn nickname!" Ganon snapped, hovering over the boy with a scowl on his lips, "Or else I'll kick the crap out of you!"

Toon Link covered his head with his arms and maneuvered his way to behind Zelda, without making eye contact at the Dark Lord. Link sighed in relief, while Zelda patted the small boys head with a displeased expression.

"You could have handled that better, Ganondorf." She muttered, glaring at him slightly, "You don't have to be rude all the time. We're allies at the time, so treat us like allies."

Ganon shook his head and turned away from the Princess, refusing to give her a response. He began walking ahead, stomping his way towards the large glowing staircase in the middle of the subspace. Zelda and Link followed behind, while Toon Link climbed onto Links back, wrapping his arms around the elf-boy's neck tightly. The swordsman gave no response in words, however, he pat the young boys head gently for comfort.

"Who knew the staircase would be so far away." Zelda sighed, breaking the awkward silence that filled the air around the group. "They looked so much closer before..."

"It's most likely a trick of the Subspace, Princess." Ganon turned his attention towards her for a moment, "Just keep walking. I'm sure it'll come to a stop soon."

"It seems like we're actually reaching the end." Link narrowed his blue orbs, "I guess the Subspace is getting bored of us or something."

"Foolish boy...The Subspace cannot get "bored" like we can. We've just reached the end of the road." Ganon explained, stepping onto the glowing stairs, "Now then, let's see where this takes us."

"I have a bad feelin' about this mateys." Toon Link said as he jumped off Link's back and onto the stairs, "We don't know what may be in there."

"Drop the pirate thing, okay? And we know what's in there, Toon." Link retorted with another facepalm. "Subspace monsters, and possibly our friends. Now, are you going to be willing to go? Or will you sit out here?"

"I ain't stickin' around and becoming Subspace food!" Toon Link drew his version of the Master Sword, "I'll go with you! And...I'll drop the pirate talk."

"Be careful, everyone." Zelda commanded, following Ganon up the staircase, "Let's make it out of this alive."

"Don't set your standards too high, Princess." The Dark Lord replied, "You might end up in disappointment."

/-/-/

"This place is endless." Pit whined while closing his blue eyes, "I feel like we've been walking for hours."

"I'm sure we'll find a way out." Kusa reassured him with a small smile, "Besides, we have to find everyone before we get out of here."

"Yeah, that's true." The angel sighed, "I wish they could find us instead. That would make things A LOT easier."

"I suppose that would make things a little easier, but I don't want to wait around in this creepy place. Who knows what could attack us..." His companion whispered, catching his attention. Pit rubbed the back of his head nervously, thinking back to the fight they had barely escaped hours before.

"R, right..." He chuckled nervously, his voice wavering. "Waiting around definitely isn't the smartest thing we could do!"

Nervous tension and awkward silence washed over the pair, as neither refused to speak. The brunette averted his gaze to his feet, while the girl tightened her grip on his hand gently, glancing at him. Suddenly, Pit stopped in his tracks and whipped his head to look behind him, his eyes narrowed. Kusa stared at him with a questioning gaze, as he pulled his hand from her grasp and stepped in her path.

"Pit, what are you-?"

"Be quiet for a moment and listen." Pit interrupted, his eyes never leaving the path behind him. "Don't you hear that noise?"

"Noise?" Kusa repeated under her breath, "What?..." Closing her eyes slowly, she listened to her surroundings. Faint sounds were heard in the distance, becoming louder with every second. Her heart began to race in her chest, fear taking over. Who or what was creating those sounds?

"They sound like footsteps." Pit broke the silence once more, "Be careful. I don't know if it's a friend or an enemy...It's so hard to see in this darkness."

"We'll just have to wait for it to come closer before doing anything..." Kusa replied with a small frown. Pit nodded in agreement.

The footsteps continued getting closer, as the two waited anxiously for them to stop. As the last step was taken, it echoed throughout their environment as if someone had just stomped as hard as they could.

"Show yourself!" The angel commanded, readying his weapon. "Or else I'll fire!" Pulling the string of light on the bow, he waited impatiently for a response.

"Pit? Is that you?" The voice questioned. Pit lowered his weapon at the sight of the now-revealed person as they stepped into vision. "It's me, Ike. I can't believe you'd try and shoot at me." He shook his head, "But wow, you two look pretty beaten up."

"I was just trying to be careful," Pit muttered, "And I'd rather not talk about it right now. Don't worry about it though, it's nothing serious."

"Hm..." Ike placed a hand on his chin, "If you say so..." Averting his attention from him to Kusa, he frowned. "You're beaten up too. Did you two fight or something?"

"Like I said, I'd rather not talk about it." Pit answered for her. "Right now, let's focus on finding the others."

"Pit's right, we should focus on finding the others. That's more important than a few wounds." Kusa chimed in, "I'm glad that we found you, Ike. Where in the world did you come from?"

"I was looking for Marth when I heard you two talking." Ike explained as the three began to walk, "At first, I thought I was losing it or something; but as I walked closer, you two began to get louder. So, I just continued going forward and before I knew it, I was face to face with Pit trying to shoot me."

"That makes me a little glad." Pit thought aloud. "That means...Everyone might be in the same area as well, and it actually isn't endless. If we keep heading in one direction, we might manage to meet up with everyone sooner or later."

"We'll just have to wait and see, Pit." Ike retorted, "First, however, I'm going to try and finish my task of finding Marth. Would you two care to help me?"

"Yeah, let's try to find Marth first." Kusa said, nodding her head. "We might meet others along the way."

"Okay, Marth first. Everyone else, later." Ike smiled slightly, "We should hurry."


End file.
